Pride and Hitsuzen
by asagohan-no-bento
Summary: A CLAMP invasion of Jane Austin's wonderful story Pride and Prejudice. Can love transcend the limitations of birth? Can misunderstandings conquer all? Featuring characters from Code Geass, Chobits, TRC. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So...if you are one of my dedicated readers, you will already know that my favorite story is Pride and Prejudice. Yes, I do love it. Well, it was on cable the other day, and I couldn't stop connecting Doumeki to Mr Darcy (Am I a fangirl or what) and you know....once I get an idea in my head, it's kinda hard to stop. SO! with that said, I went online and found the script of P&P (from 2005 with Kierra Knightly) and got to work. I pretty much transformed the magnificent tale to accommodate the numerous CLAMP characters.

And here they are:

**Character in Pride and Prejudice** - CLAMP character (name change in script) - **CLAMP series** - Connection summary from their CLAMP story if there is something I find relevant.

**Elizabeth Bennet** **(Lizzie) **- Kimihiro Watanuki (Kimihiro Clow/Kimmy) - **xxxHolic **- Lives in the same apartment that Hideki does in Chobits (Technically his next door neighbor lol)

**Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy** - Doumeki Shizuka (Mr Shizuka Doumeki) - **xxxHolic**

**Jane Bennet **- Lelouch vi Britannia (Lelouch Clow) -** Code Geass** -

**Mr Charles Bingley** - Suzaku Kururugi (Mr Suzaku Kururugi) - **Code Geass **- When I first wrote this I was spelling his name Kurugi, I had to go through the story all over again to change it all .

**Mrs Bennet **- Yuko Ichihara (Mrs Clow) - **xxxHolic/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Mr Bennet** - Clow Reed (Mr Clow) - **xxxHolic/TRC/probably some others too**

**Lydia Bennet** - Fai D Flourite (Fai Clow) - **TRC **- The actual Fai, not Yuui who took his name, the one that was preserved with Sakura's feather

**Kitty Bennet** - Yuui Flourite (Yuui Clow) - **TRC **- I view Yuui as the one that traveled with the gang so if Kurogane was in this they would TOTALLY be 2gether!

**Mr Wickham** - Asura Ou (Mr Asura) - **TRC**

**Miss Georgina Darcy** - Himawari Kunogi (Himawari Doumeki) - **xxxHolic**

**Charlotte Lucas** - Chii - **Chobits/TRC**

**Mr Collins** - Hideki Motosuwa (Mr Hideki) - **Chobits**

**Mary Bennet** - Mokona Modoki (Mokona Clow) - **xxxHolic/ TRC/another series I've never heard of & can't remember the name...**

**Miss Caroline Kururugi** - Anya (Miss Anya Kururugi) - **Code Geass**

**Sir William Lucas** - Ichiro Mihara (Sir Ichiro Mihara) - **Chobits/Angelic Layer **- Husband of Chitose Hibiya; created Chii

**Lady Lucas** - Chitose Hibiya (Lady Mihara) - **Chobits** - married to Ichihiro Mihara, though it's only hinted that it's indeed Ichiro

**Mrs Hills** - Maru (Mrs Maru) - **xxxHolic**

**Manservant/Washwoman - **Moro (Miss Moro) - **xxxHolic**

**Mrs Gardiner** - Sakura Kinomoto (Mrs Sakura) - **Cardcaptor Sakura/TRC**

**Mr Gardiner **- Syaoran Li (Mr Syaoran) -** CCS/TRC**

**Colonel Fitzwilliam** - Haruka Doumeki (Colonel Haruka) - **xxxHolic**

**Lady Catherine de Bourgh** - Marianne vi Britannia (Lady Marianne de Britannia) - **Code Geass** - Lelouch's mother in Anime

**Miss Anne de Bourgh** - Nunally vi Britannia (Miss Nunally de Britannia) - **Code Geass** - Lelouch's sister in Anime

**Mrs Reynolds** - Tomoyo Daidouji (Mrs Tomoyo) - **CCS/TRC**

-INT. stands for internal (the inside of the building); EXT. stands for external (the outside); V.O. stands for voice over; O.S. stands for off screen; CONT'D means continued.; O.O.V. means out of view-

**DISCLAIMER: THIS WAS COMPLETELY WORD FOR WORD FROM THE SCRIPT (EXCLUDING THE NAME AND SEX CHANGES) INCLUDING ALL OF THE DERIVATIONS IN SPELLING AND CHARACTER NAMES (IT ACTUALLY GOES BETWEEN PMEBERLY AND PEMBERLEY, THAT'S NOT ME). I SWEAR TO SOME HIGHER BEING THAT IF I GET ANY COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE ACTUAL WRITING I WILL SUCKER PUNCH YOU. WITH THAT SAID, I OWN NOTHING, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. :D**

**WARNING: IN ORDER FOR THIS TO BE ENJOYED, I HIGHLY SUGGEST THAT YOU DESTROY ANY BIAS ABOUT SEX, THIS VERSION WILL ONLY WORK IF YOU VIEW THE SOCIETY AT THE TIME WITH ASEXUAL PREFERENCE. OBVIOUSLY, HISTORICALLY, THESE THINGS WOULD NEVER BE HEARD OF PUBLICLY (THERE'S BARELY ANY GAY MARRIAGE NOW, DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M STUPID ENOUGH TO THINK THAT THERE WAS THEN?) MEN ARE JUST AS EQUAL AS WOMEN IN STATUS OF WIVES AND SUCH FOR THIS STORY 'KAY? OKAY! **

With that, please enjoy! Read on my friends, read on!

A-N-B


	2. Chapter 2

---

INT. NETHERFIELD - HERTFORDSHIRE - DAY.

A vast mansion is coming to life. Maids pull dustsheets off furniture; servants open shutters. Sunshine spills into the great rooms of Netherfield. Outside, a glimpsee of rolling parkland.

_"It is a truth universally acknowledged..."_

It's a whirlwind of activity. Servants bustle around, sweeping and polishing, readying the house for its new occupants. The shutters of a room are opened onto the imposing gardens. A coach pulls up and, through the window, we see a young man get out.

_"...That a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."_

A white sheet is pulled from a spinet and obscures our vision.

EXT. LONGBOURN HOUSE - DAY.

Kimihiro Clow, 20, good humoured, attractive, clearly nobody's fool, walks through a field of tall meadow grass. He is reading a novel entitled 'First Impressions'. He approaches Longbourn, a fairly run down 17th-century house with a small moat around it. Kimihiro jumps up onto a wall and crosses the moat by walking a wooden plank duck board, a reckless trick learnt in early childhood. He walks passed the back of the house where, through an open window to the library, we see his mother and father, Mr and Mrs Clow.

MRS CLOW

My dear Mr Clow, have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?

We follow Kimihiro into the house, but still overhear his parents' conversation.

MRS CLOW (CONT'D)

Do you not want to know who has taken it?

MR CLOW

As you wish to tell me, I doubt I have any choice in the matter...

As Kimihiro walks through the hallway, we hear the sound of piano scales plodding through the afternoon. He walks down the entrance hall past the room where Mokona, 18, the bluestocking of the family, is practicing, and finds Yuui, 16, the second youngest, and Fai, 15, the precocious baby of the family, are listening at the door to the library.

FAI

(to Yuui)

Have you heard? A Mr Kururugi, a young man from the North of England has come down on Monday in a chaise and four.

YUUI

With five thousand a year!

Lelouch, (the eldest, most beautiful and most charmingly naive of the siblings), joins them at the door.

LELOUCH

Goodness!

FAI

- and he's single to be sure!

INT. LIBRARY - LONGBOURN- CONTINUOUS.

Mr Clow is trying to ignore Mrs Clow

MRS CLOW

What a fine thing for our boys!

MR CLOW

How can it affect them?

MRS CLOW

My dear Mr Clow, how can you be so tiresome! You know that he must marry one of them.

MR CLOW

Oh, so that is his _design_ in settling here?

Mr Clow takes a book from his table and walks out of the library into the corridor where the boys are gathered, Mrs Clow following.

INT. CORRIDOR - LONGBOURN - THE SAME.

Mr Clow walks through the boys to the drawing room pursued by Mrs Clow.

MRS CLOW

- So you must go and visit him at once.

INT. DRAWING ROOM - LONGBOURN- THE SAME.

Mr Clow walks to the bookshelf to replace the book he is carrying. Mokona is practicing the piano. The boys come in to listen.

FAI

Oh, yes, Papa.

YUUI

Please, Papa!

MR CLOW

There is no need, for I already have.

The piano stops. A frozen silence. They all stare.

MRS CLOW

You have?

LELOUCH

When?

MRS CLOW

How can you tease me, Mr Clow. You have no compassion for my poor nerves?

MR CLOW

You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for them they are my constant companions theses twenty years.

MRS CLOW

Is he amiable?

YUUI

Is he handsome?

FAI

He's sure to be handsome.

KIMIHIRO

(ironically)

With five thousand a year, it would not matter if he had a big pink face.

MR CLOW

I will give my hearty consent to his marrying whichever of the boys he chooses.

FAI

So will he come to the ball tomorrow?

MR CLOW

I believe so.

Fai and Yuui shriek with excitement.

YUUI

(to Lelouch)

I have to have your spotted muslin, please!

FAI

I need it!

YUUI

- if you do, I'll lend you my green slippers.

Mr Clow winks at Kimihiro and turns to Mokona, a serious, somewhat pedantic young man.

MR CLOW

And what do you say, Mokona? Are you not excited by the prospect of a ball?

MOKONA

Society has claims on us all, Papa. As long as I have my mornings to myself, I consider an interval of recreation and amusement as quite desirable.

Kimihiro laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

--

INT. ASSEMBLY ROOMS - MERYTON VILLAGE - NIGHT.

The local subscription dance is in full swing. It's a rough-and-ready, though enthusiastic affair...yeoman farmers, small-time squires with their ruddy-cheeked daughters.

Fai and Yuui, with their mother, are fussing over their clothes - straightening their dresses, tidying their hair and so on.

FAI

(fussing over his outfit)

I literally can't breathe it's so tight.

YUUI

My toes hurt.

Kimihiro and Lelouch are a little apart from their family. Lelouch looks breathtaking.

KIMIHIRO

Well, if every man in this room does not end the evening completely in love with you then I am no judge of beauty.

LELOUCH

Or men.

KIMIHIRO

Oh, they are far too easy to judge.

LELOUCH

They are not all bad.

KIMIHIRO

Humorless poppycocks, in my limited experience.

LELOUCH

One of these days, Kimmy, someone will catch your eye and then you'll have to watch your tongue.

KIMIHIRO

And eat my hat.

He stops speaking. And stares. A dazzling group enters the room: Suzaku Kururugi, 25, a good hearted soul but prone to bumbling embarrassment when his enthusiasms get the better of him, his sister Anya, 23, a victim of every latest fashion, counting herself superiour to most company she encounters, and finally, Mr Shizuka Doumeki, 27, dashing, brooding with an introversion which could be misconstrued as hauteur. They are dressed in the highest fashion. Doumeki surveys the hall. He catches Kimihiro's eye. He stares, with a kind of surprised shock. Lelouch notices and looks at Doumeki. He turns away.

LELOUCH

Luckily, you are not wearing a hat.

A hush falls as the local people turn to stare. the newcomers - creatures from another world - make quite a stir.

CUT TO:

Anya Kururugi, standing next to Doumeki, gazes at the somewhat provincial gathering with distaste.

ANYA KURURUGI

We are a long way from Grosvenor Square, are we not Mr Doumeki?

He does indeed look superior to the assembled company. On the dance-floor, a young couple, staring at the newcomers, trip over each other, stumble and burst out laughing. Mr Kururugi spots Lelouch Clow. For a moment he forgets himself and openly looks at him.

MR KURURUGI

I find it very charming.

ANYA KURURUGI

(To Doumeki)

My brother is so easily pleased, is he not?

Doumeki does not answer.

CUT TO:

Kimihiro has found his great friend Chii Mihara - an intelligent, sensible woman in her late twenties. They spy through the crowd.

KIMIHIRO

So which of our painted peacocks is our Mr Kururugi?

CHII

He is on the right, and on the left is his sister.

KIMIHIRO

And the person with the disagreeable expression?

CHII

That is his good friend, Mr Doumeki.

KIMIHIRO

Poor soul.

CHII

On the contrary, he has ten thousand a year and owns half of Derbyshire.

CUT TO:

Sir Ichiro Mihara, 53, a hale but unsophisticated member of the self-made gentry, takes it upon himself to introduce Mr Kururugi and Mr Doumeki to his daughter Chii and the Clow family.

SIR ICHIRO MIHARA

(to Mr Kururugi)

My eldest daughter you know, Mrs Clow... Lelouch Clow, Kimihiro and Mokona Clow.

MRS CLOW

It is a pleasure, I have two others but they are already dancing.

MR KURURUGI

Delighted to make you acquaintance.

SIR ICHIRO MIHARA

And may I introduce Mr. Doumeki.

(Significant look)

- of Pemberly, in Derbyshire!

Moments later. Kimihiro is standing in a small group with Lelouch, Mr Kururugi, Miss Kururugi and Doumeki. Suzaku can't keep his eyes off Lelouch, but is frightfully at a loss in disguising his instant ardour.

KIMIHIRO

How do you like it here in Hertfordshire, Mr Kururugi?

MR KURURUGI

(smiling at Lelouch shyly)

Very much.

KIMIHIRO

The library at Netherfield, I've heard, is one of the finest in the country.

MR KURURUGI

Yes, it fills me with guilt.

Suzaku looks at Lelouch a little blush starts around his colloar.

SUZAKU

Not a good reader, you see. I like being out of doors. I mean, I can read, of course-

His sister steps in as the blush threatens to engulf his ears.

MISS KURURUGI

(to Doumeki)

Your library at Pemberly, Mr Doumeki, is astonishingly good.

DOUMEKI

Thank you. It is the work of many generations.

MISS KURURUGI

And then you have added so much to it yourself.

LELOUCH

I wish I read more, but there always seems so many other things to do.

SUZAKU

That's exactly what I meant.

He beams at Lelouch.

CUT TO:

Mr and Mrs Clow stand a little apart from Kimihiro and the other young people. Fai and Yuui bound up to them in a state of high excitement.

FAI

Mama! The regiment is arriving next week!

YUUI

And will be here for the whole winter! Mrs Forster told us!

FAI

They're going to be stationed in the village!

CUT TO:

Mr Kururugi turns to Lelouch.

MR KURURUGI

May I have the honour?

They leave, to dance.

KIMIHIRO

Do you dance Mr Doumeki?

DOUMEKI

Not if I can help it.

Kimihiro, Doumeki and Anya stand in silence as the over hear the following...

CUT TO:

FAI

Officers! Lots of officers!

YUUI

How will we meet them?

FAI

It's easy. You just walk up and down in front of them and drop something.

Fai pantomimes the actions for Yuui.

FAI

They pick it up. You say 'Oh thank you sir' and blush prettily and then you're introduced!

MR CLOW

I have long suspected that we have two of the silliest boys in the country.

MRS CLOW

Oh Mr Clow! I remember the time when I liked a red coat myself, and if a smart young colonel with six thousand a year should want one of my boys I shall not say nay to him.

Mr Doumeki overhear this. Profoundly embarrassed, Kimmy moves away.

CUT TO:

The dance floor. Mr Kururugi is dancing with Lelouch. His ears blushing with thrilled embarrassment. Mrs Clow, with a group of other mothers, watches the young couple with rather too obvious satisfaction.

MRS CLOW

That dress becomes him, does it not. Though of course my Lelouch needs little help from couturiers.

Kimihiro wanders through the throng. He looks at Suzaku and Lelouh ending the dance - Lelouch is coy and demure, Suzaku is clearly smitten -

CUT TO:

Doumeki is joined by Suzaku exhilarated by the dance.

SUZAKU

Come Doumeki, I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing by yourself in this stupid manner.

DOUMEKI

(shakes his head)

You know how I detest it.

MR KURURUGI

Upon my word, I've never seen so many pretty faces in my life.

DOUMEKI

_You _are dancing with the only handsome one in the room.

SUZAKU

Oh, he is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld, but his brother Kimihiro is very agreeable.

They have stopped at the edge of the dance-floor and have not seen Kimihiro and Chii who are standing close behind them. Kimihiro smirks as he overhears their conversation.

DOUMEKI

Perfectly tolerable, I dare say, but not handsome enough to tempt _me._

Kimihiro's smile drops.

DOUMEKI (CONT'D)

You had better return to your partner and enjoy his smiles, for your are wasting your time with me.

Suzaku goes off.

CUT TO:

Kimihiro and Chii, who have overheard Doumeki and Suzaku's exchange.

CHII

Ignore him Kimmy, he is such a disagreeable man it would be a misfortune to be like by him.

KIMIHIRO

Don't worry. I would not dance with him for half of Derbyshire.

CUT TO:

Later. Suzaku politely dancing with Chii. As he does, he catches sight of Lelouch dancing with somebody else. A look or pure longing, but he cannot dance _every _dance with him. Kimmy too is dancing and clocks this.

Fai and Yuui are exuberantly dancing too, laughing and chatting. Doumeki stands watching, a look of infinitely superior boredom on his fine features.

CUT TO:

Suzaku is standing with Lelouch, Kimihiro, Mrs Clow and Doumeki.

SUZAKU

(to Kimmy)

Your friend Miss Chii is a most amusing young woman.

KIMIHIRO

Yes! I adore her.

MRS CLOW

It is a pity she is not more handsome.

KIMIHIRO

Mama!

MRS CLOW

But Kimmy will never admit she is plain.

(to Suzaku)

Of course it's my Lelouch who's considered the beauty of the county.

LELOUCH

Oh, Mama, please!

MRS CLOW

When he was only fifteen there was a gentleman so much in love with him that I was sure he would make him an offer. However, he did write him some very pretty verses.

KIMIHIRO

(impatiently)

And so ended their affection. I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?

DOUMEKI

I though that poetry was the food of love.

KIMIHIRO

Of a fine, stout love it may. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it is only a thin, slight sort of inclination, I'm convinced that one good sonnet will starve it away entirely.

Doumeki looks at Kimihiro with surprise. A glimmering of interest.

DOUMEKI

So what do you recommend, to encourage affection?

KIMIHIRO

Oh dancing, of course. Even if ones partner is _barely tolerable_.

Kimihiro gives him a dazzling smile. Doumeki looks startled. He has no idea Kimihiro heard him. He blushes.

CUT TO:

Kimihiro is dancing happily in a round, Lelouch and Suzaku are also in the same dance. At the edge of the dance-floor Doumeki is watching.

INT. BEDROOM - LONGBOURN - NIGHT.

Kimihiro and Lelouch are both tucked up in the same bed, but are too excited to sleep.

LELOUCH

Mr Kururugi is just what a young man out to be. Sensible, good humoured -

KIMIHIRO

(completing the list)

Handsome, conveniently rich -

LELOUCH

You know perfectly well I do not believe marriage should be driven by thoughts of money.

KIMIHIRO

I agree entirely, only the deepest love will persuade me into matrimony, which is why I will end up an old maid.

LELOUCH

Do you really believe he liked me, Kimmy?

KIMIHIRO

Lelouch, he danced with you most of the night.

LELOUCH

I was flattered, I must admit. I did not expect such a compliment.

KIMIHIRO

That is one great difference between us. Compliments always take _you_ by surprise. Well, Mr Kururugi is certainly very amiable, and I give you leave to like him. You've liked many a stupider person.

LELOUCH

Kimmy!

KIMIHIRO

You're a great deal too apt to like people in general, you know. All the world is good and agreeable in your eyes.

LELOUCH

Not his friend. I still cannot believe what he said about you.

KIMIHIRO

Mr Doumeki? I could more easily forgive _his _vanity had he not wounded _mine._ But no matter. I doubt we shall ever speak again.

Kimihiro blows out the candle.


	4. Chapter 4

INT. BREAKFAST ROOM - LONGBOURN - DAY.

Mrs Clow presides over breakfast with an endless description of the ball. Mokona is doing some needle work, whilst Fai, Yuui and Lelouch blearily eat.

MRS CLOW

And then he danced the third with Miss Chii. Poor things, it is a shame she is not more handsome. The fourth with Miss King of little standing. And then the fifth again with Lelouch.

MR CLOW

If he'd had any compassion for me he would have sprained his ankle in the first dance.

MRS CLOW

Oh, Mr Clow! Anybody would think the boys looked forward to a grand inheritance.

Kimihiro rolls his eyes at Mr Clow, they've heard this speech many times before.

MR CLOW

(not listening)

Yuui, be so kind as to pass the butter.

MRS CLOW

As you well know, Mr Clow, when you die, which may in fact be very soon, our boys will be left without a roof over their head nor a penny to their name.

KIMIHIRO

Oh Mother, please! It's ten in the morning.

Miss Maru enters the room and interrupts Mrs Clow's babbling.

MISS MARU

A letter addressed to Lelouch Clow, Ma'am. From Netherfield Hall.

MRS CLOW

Praise the Lord! We are saved.

Mrs Clow gives the letter to Lelouch

MRS CLOW (CONT'D)

Make haste, Lelouch, make haste. O happy day!

LELOUCH

It is from Miss Kururugi.

Mrs Clow is stopped in her tracks.

LELOUCH (CONT'D)

She has invited me to dine with her.

(pause)

Her brother will be dining out.

MRS CLOW

This is most unfortunate.

FAI

I didn't think he was so good looking anyway.

LELOUCH

Can I take the carriage?

MRS CLOW

Certainly not my dear, you will go to Netherfield on horse back.

LELOUCH

Horseback?!

Mrs Clow leaves with a secret smile on her lips.

EXT. COUNTRYSIDE - DAY.

Lelouch rides through the countryside. A distant rumble of thunder. He looks up...

EXT. FIELD - DAY.

An open book. Plop plop! Raindrops fall on it. Drawing back, we see Kimmy walking through a field, reading. He looks up to the sky...

EXT. LONGBOURN - DAY.

Mrs Clow stands at the kitchen door. A boy is delivering meat. It starts to rain. She puts out her hand, to check.

MRS CLOW

(smiles, satisfied)

Ah, good...

The housekeeper, Miss Maru, who is with her, looks bemused at her mistress's reaction.

EXT. GARDEN - DAY.

A louder rumble of thunder. A washerwoman, Miss Moro, hastily pulls clothes from a line...it's bucketing down heavily now...

EXT. MERYTON VILLAGE - DAY.

In the local village people run for cover; shopkeepers cover up their wares...

EXT. LONGBOURN - DAY.

Mr and Mrs Clow look out at the pouring rain.

MRS CLOW

Excellent. Now he will have to stay the night. Exactly as I predicted.

MR CLOW

Good grief, woman. Your skills in the art of match-making are without question.

KIMIHIRO

Though I don't think, Mama, you can reasonably take credit for making it rain. Let's hope he hasn't caught his death before he gets there.

INT. NETHERFIELD - DAY.

A footman opens the great doors to find Lelouch standing there soaked. He sneezes.

INT. DRAWING ROOM - LONGBOURN - DAY.

Kimihiro reads a letter.

KIMIHIRO

"And my kind friends will not hear of me returning home until I am better - but do not be alarmed excepting a sore throat, a fever, and a headache there is nothing wrong with me." This is ridiculous.

MRS CLOW

People do not die of colds.

KIMIHIRO

Though he might well perish with the shame of having such a mother.

Mr Clow laughs.

KIMIHIRO

I am going to Netherfield at once.

MRS CLOW

Nonsense, the horse is with Lelouch. Fai and Yuui took the carriage to town.

KIMIHIRO

Then I will walk there. We should not leave Lelouch alone in his condition.

MRS CLOW

Walk! You will not be fit to be seen by the time you get there.

MR CLOW

Why the devil not. We could have them all laid up at Netherfield Hall.

KIMIHIRO

I will be fit for Lelouch which is all I care about.

EXT. COUNTRYSIDE - DAY.

Kimihiro strides across vast muddy fields, slipping as he goes. Netherfield is in view on the horizon. He stops to take it in, then carries on down an even more muddy track.

INT. NETHERFIELD - BREAKFAST ROOM - DAY.

In the large grand dining room Anya Kururugi and Doumeki are eating breakfast. It's very formal, in fact frigid, compared to the volatile Clow household. Doumeki is reading the newspaper; Anya Kururugi is reading a letter.

ANYA KURURUGI

(puts down the letter)

Apparently, Lady Bathurst is redecorating her ballroom in the French style. A little unpatriotic, don't you think?

Mr Doumeki is about to answer when the door opens. A footman appears, his face rigid with disapproval.

FOOTMAN

Kimihiro Clow

Kimmy comes in, his face flushed, his skirt covered in mud. He looks ravishing. Doumeki stares at him, then quickly rises to his own feet. Anya Kururugi, astonished looks Kimihiro up and down.

ANYA KURURUGI

Good Lord, Mr Kimihiro. Have you walked here?

KIMIHIRO

I'm so sorry. How is my brother?

DOUMEKI

(more kindly)

He's upstairs.

(to footman)

Show him the way.

Kimmy leaves. A beat.

ANYA

Goodness, did you see his petticoat? Six inches deep in mud!

No response.

ANYA

And his hair, so blowsy and untidy!

DOUMEKI

I think his concern for his brother does him credit.

A little pause, Anya recovers.

ANYA

Oh yes, it's shocking to have a bad cold. I dislike excessively being ill myself.

INT. NETHERFIELD LANDING - DAY.

Kimihiro is taken upstairs. Suzaku, looking tense, waits outside Lelouch's room. His face lights up when he sees Kimihiro.

SUZAKU

Kimihiro! Oh I'm so glad to see you.

A doctor comes out of Lelouch's room.

KIMIHIRO AND SUZAKU

(together)

How is he?

DOCTOR

A violent cold, but we shall get the better of it.

INT. NETHERFIELD - LELOUCH'S BEDROOM - DAY.

Kimihiro goes into the bedroom where Lelouch lies in bed, feverish and ill.

KIMIHIRO

Lelouch!

Lelouch's face lights up. Kimihiro kisses him.

LELOUCH

Kimmy! Oh, your face is so cold. They're being so kind to me, I feel such a terrible imposition.

KIMIHIRO

Don't worry. I don't know who is more pleased at you being here, Mama or Mr Kururugi.

Suzaku comes in having attended to the doctor.

KIMIHIRO (CONT'D)

Thank you for tending to my brother so diligently, it seems he is in better comfort here then he would be at home.

SUZAKU

It is a pleasure, I mean not to see him so sick, of course, that's terrible. I will have a room made up for you. You must be our guest here until Lelouch recovers.

INT. DRAWING ROOM - NETHERFIELD - DAY.

Doumeki is quietly reading as Suzaku paces about anxiously. Anya berates him from the sofa.

ANYA KURURUGI

Stay!? He is a perfectly sweet boy, but save being an excellent walker, there is very little to recommend him.

SUZAKU

I thought he showed remarkable spirit coming all this way.

ANYA KURURUGI

The eldest Clow, as you know, I hold in excessive regard and I wish him well settled. Though I do fear with his families low connections there is little chance of it. Their uncle is in trade, you know, in Cheapside.

SUZAKU

If they had uncles enough to fill all Cheapside it would not make them one jot less agreeable.

EXT. GARDEN - LONGBOURN - DAY.

Mr Clow is overseeing the gardener who is pruning the hedge. Mrs Clow bustle up. She looks very pleased with herself.

MRS CLOW

Well, my dear, it's all going according to plan. He's half in love with him already!

MR CLOW

(a touch disingenuously)

Who, my sweetest?

MRS CLOW

Mr Kururugi! And he doesn't mind that Lelouch hasn't a penny, for he has enough for the two of them.

Suddenly a distant trumpet sounds, dogs bark. The militia are arriving. Fai and Yuui rush past. They are dressed up to the nines to greet the officers. Mrs Clow's face lights up.

MRS CLOW

Wait for me!

And she's gone. Mr Clow gazes at their departing figures.


	5. Chapter 5

EXT. MERYTON VILLAGE - DAY.

Mrs Clow and her two sons rush down the street into the village. Dogs bark, children run alongside as a regiment of soldiers march through the street. Geese scatter; shopkeepers stand in their doorways. The two Clow boys simper at the handsome young soldiers. Mrs Clow, flushed and excited, runs panting behind them. Fai deliberately drops his hankerchief. One of the soldiers stands on it. He is appalled.

INT. DRAWING ROOM - NETHERFIELD - EVENING.

Kimihiro is reading a book. Doumeki is writing a letter. Suzaku is sat nervously. Anya, obviously bored, wanders the room looking for distraction. She looks over Doumeki's shoulder.

ANYA KURURUGI

You write uncommonly fast, Mr Doumeki

MR DOUMEKI

(without looking up)

You are mistaken. I write rather slowly.

Anya Kururugi lingers, annoyingly.

ANYA KURURUGI

How many letters you must have occasion to write, Mr Doumeki. Letters of business too. How odious I should think them!

DOUMEKI

It is fortunate, then, that they fall to my lot instead of yours.

ANYA KURURUGI

Please tell your sister that I long to see her.

DOUMEKI

I have already told her once, by your desire.

Kimmy looks across from her book.

ANYA KURURUGI

I do dote on her, I was quite in raptures at her beautiful little design for a table.

DOUMEKI

Perhaps you will give me leave to defer your raptures till I write again. At present I have not enough room to do them justice.

Mr Kururugi now pacing anxiously around the room.

MR KURURUGI

It's amazing, how young ladies have the patience to be so accomplished.

ANYA KURURUGI

What do you mean, Suzaku?

MR KURURUGI

They all paint tables, and embroider cushions and play the piano. I never heard of a young lady, but people say she is accomplished.

DOUMEKI

The word is indeed applied too liberally. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen women, in all my acquaintance, that are truely accomplished.

ANYA KURURUGI

Nor I, to be sure!

KIMIHIRO

Goodness! You must comprehend a great deal in the idea.

DOUMEKI

I do.

ANYA KURURUGI

Absolutely. She must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing and the modern languages, to deserve the word. And something in her air and manner of walking.

DOUMEKI

And of course she must improve her mind by extensive reading.

Kimihiro closes his book.

KIMIHIRO

I am no longer surprised at your knowing _only _six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing _any._

DOUMEKI

Are you so severe on your own sex?

KIMIHIRO

_I _never saw such a woman. She would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold.

Pause. Doumeki goes back to his letter. Anya Kururugi picks up a book. Pauses. Puts it down. She walks over to Kimmy.

ANYA KURURUGI

Mr Kimihiro, let us take a turn about the room.

Kimmy, surprised, gets up. Anya Kururugi links his arm and they start walking up and down.

ANY KURURUGI (CONT'D)

It's refreshing, is it not, after sitting so long in one attitude?

KIMIHIRO

And it's a small kind of accomplishment, I suppose.

Doumeki meets Kimmy's eye, briefly. He goes back to his letter-writing. More walking up and down. Anya Kururugi turns to Doumeki.

ANYA KURURUGI

Mr Doumeki, will you join us?

DOUMEKI

(shakes his head)

You can only have two motives, Miss Kururugi, and I would interfere with either.

ANYA KURURUGI

(to Kimmy, archly)

What can he mean?

KIMIHIRO

Our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it.

ANYA KURURUGI

(to Doumeki)

Please tell us!

DOUMEKI

Either you are in each other's confidence and have secret affairs to discuss, or you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage by walking. If the first, I should get in your way. If the second, I can admire you much better from here.

ANYA KURURUGI

Oh, shocking! How shall we punish him for such a speech?

KIMIHIRO

We could always tease him.

ANYA KURURUGI

Oh no, Mr Doumeki is not to be laughed at!

KIMIHIRO

Are you too proud, Mr Doumeki? And would you consider that a fault.

DOUMEKI

That I couldn't say.

KIMIHIRO

For we're trying to find a fault in you.

DOUMEKI

Maybe it's that I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices of others, or their offenses against myself. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever.

KIMIHIRO

Oh dear, I cannot tease you about that. What a shame, for I dearly love to laugh.

ANYA KURURUGI

(small smile)

A family trait I think.

Kimihiro smiles, sweetly. Miss Kururugi glances at Doumeki.

INT. BEDROOM - NETHERFIELD - MORNING.

Kimihiro wakes up next to Lelouch.

EXT. COUNTRYSIDE - DAY.

Doumeki gallops through the countryside.

EXT. STABLE YARD - NETHERFIELD - DAY.

Doumeki, exhausted, rides into the stable yard. In the corner is a trough and pump. He strides up to the pump, puts his head under it and douses himself with cold water.

INT/EXT. BEDROOM/STABLE YARD - NETHERFIELD - THE SAME.

From a window Kimihiro looks out at Doumeki.

Doumeki looks up and for a second catches Kimihiro looking down at him. He turns from the window. Lelouch is waking up.

KIMIHIRO

Lelouch, do you think you might feel well enough to leave today?

INT. DRAWING ROOM - NETHERFIELD - DAY.

The doors open. The Butler as before:

BUTLER

A Mrs Clow, a Clow, a Clow, a Clow and a Clow, sir.

ANYA KURURUGI

Are we to receive every Clow in the country?

Mrs Clow, Fai, Mokona and Yuui are introduced to Anya, Suzaku and Doumeki. Kimihiro holds his breath as his mother launches into untold gaucheries.

MRS CLOW

What an excellent room you have sir. Such expensive furnishings. I hope you intend to stay here, Mr Kururugi.

SUZAKU

Absolutely I find the country very diverting. Don't you agree Doumeki?

DOUMEKI

I find it perfectly adequate even if society is a little less varied than in town.

MRS CLOW

But I assure you there is quite as much going on in the country as there is in the town.

KIMIHIRO

Indeed Mama, I think Mr Doumeki merely meant there were not such a variety of people to be met in the country as there are in town, which you much acknowledge to be true.

MRS CLOW

Nonsense, we dine with four and twenty families. Sir Ichiro Mihara for instance is a very agreeable man. So very genteel and easy.

Kimihiro cringes.

FAI

Mr Kururugi, is it true that you have promised to hold a ball here at Netherfield?

SUZAKU

Well...

FAI

It would be an excellent way to meet new friends. You could invite the militia.

YUUI

Oh do hold a ball.

KIMIHIRO

(trying to stop Suzaku being bamboozled)

Yuui...

SUZAKU

When your brother has recovered you shall name the day.

MOKONA

I think a Ball is a perfectly irrational way to gain new acquaintance. It would be better if conversation instead of dancing were the order of the day.

ANYA KURURUGI

Indeed much more rational but rather less like a ball.

KIMIHIRO

Thank you, Mokona.

SUZAKU

(To Mrs Clow)

Please let me show you to Lelouch, you will find him quite recovered.

CUT TO:

EXT. DRIVE - NETHERFIELD - DAY.

The Clow's carriage awaits. The Kururugi's are gathered to see the Clow's off. Lelouch is radiant - in the peak of health.

LELOUCH

(to the Kururugi's)

Really, I don't know how to thank you.

Suzaku beams bashfully. He can't take his eyes off of Lelouch.

SUZAKU

Really, you're welcome anytime you feel the least bit poorly.

KIMIHIRO

(to Anya)

Thank you for such stimulating company. It has been most instructive.

ANYA KURURUGI

Not at all. The pleasure is all mine.

Kimihiro looks at Doumeki, who does not say anything. He gets in the carriage.

KIMIHIRO

Mr Doumeki.

DOUMEKI

Mr Kimihiro

They share a look as Kimihiro joins the rest of the Clows in the carriage. The driver takes off. Suzaku waves enthusiastically to Lelouch.

SUZAKU

Goodbye, goodbye.

INT. CARRIAGE - LEAVING NETHERFIELD - THE SAME.

The family is all squeezed in rather too tightly.

MRS CLOW

What a high and mighty man that Mr Doumeki is, quite eaten up with pride.


	6. Chapter 6

EXT. MERYTON - DAY.

The Clow's carriage is stopped in its tracks by the Militia who are marching en masse through town.

INT. CARRIAGE - MERYTON - DAY.

Fai cannot believe his eyes as row after row of soldiers pass by the carriage with a few of the men looking in at the Clow boys with some interest.

FAI

I can't believe it, there must be a thousand of them.

Leading the one troupe of Militia is Asura a very handsome black haired officer, Fai spots him and swoons.

KIMIHIRO

(to the coachman)

Please, drive on.

INT. LONGBOURN - HERTFORDSHIRE - DAY.

As the Clow boys come into the house, Fai eulogizing the Militia, they meet Mr Clow.

MR CLOW

I hope, my dear, that you have ordered a good dinner today, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party.

Mr Clow holds up the letter.

INT. CARRIAGE - COMING THROUGH MERYTON - DAY.

Hideki, late twenties, an overweening sycophant, nervous and unctuous in equal measure. He sits in his black garb, hunched uncomfortably as he comes through town.

HIDEKI ( V.O.)

"Dear sir, the disagreement subsisting between yourself and my late father over the entail to me of the Loungbourn estate, has long been a subject of much torment which I have frequently wished to heal. Having received ordination this Easter and being so fortunately distinguished by the patronage of the Right Honorable Lady Marianne de Britannia..."

Hideki's voice fades out as his carriage wipes through frame revealing Kimihiro and Chii on their way to the butchers.

KIMMY

His name is Mr Hideki. He's the dreaded cousin.

CHII

Who's to inherit?

KIMMY

Indeed. Everything, apparently. He may leave us our stays, but even my piano stool belongs to Mr Hideki.

CHII

When?

KIMMY

He can turn us out of the house as soon as he pleases.

CHII

But why?

KIMMY

Because the estate is entailed to him and not to us poor sons.

A cart passes, crammed with sheep going to slaughter.

INT. HALLWAY - LONGBOURN - DAY.

Mr Hideki is ushered in by the manservant, Miss Moro. He looks around his future home with interest.

Mr and Mrs Clow greet him.

MR HIDEKI

(deep bow)

Mr Hideki, at your service.

(looks around)

What a charming house! So convenient for the local village.

(looks at the furniture)

And some very fine pieces, if I'm not mistaken.

A beat. This is hardly tactful.

MRS CLOW

(coldly)

They are.

Lelouch, Kimmy, and Mokona enter.

MR HIDEKI

Ah, these are your sons, are they not?

MR CLOW

We have some more somewhere.

MR HIDEKI

I must congratulate you. I have heard much of their beauty, but in this instance fame has fallen short of the truth.

A very low bow. The boys are somewhat taken aback.

INT. DINING ROOM - NETHERFIELD - EVENING.

The Clows and Hideki are seated formally for supper. Mr Hideki is served some food.

HIDEKI

What a superbly featured room and what excellent boiled potatoes. It is many years since I had such an exemplary vegetable. to which of my fair cousins should I compliment the excellence of the cooking?

MRS CLOW

Mr Hideki, we are perfectly able to keep a cook.

MR HIDEKI

Excellent. I am very pleased the estate affords such a living. I am honoured to have, as my patroness, Lady Marianne de Britannia, you have heard of her, I presume?

Mrs Clow shakes her head.

MR HIDEKI

My small rectory abuts her estate, Rosings Park, and she often condescends to drive by my humble abode in her little phaeton and ponies.

A pause. Kimmy catches his father's eye.

MRS CLOW

Does she have any family?

MR HIDEKI

One daughter, the heiress of Rosings and very extensive property. I have often observed to Lady Marianne, that her daughter seemed born to be a duchess for she has all the superior graces of elevated rank.

(little cough)

These are the kind of little delicate compliments that are always acceptable to ladies, and which I conceive myself particularly bound to pay.

MR CLOW

(gravely)

How happy for you, Mr Hideki, to possess the talent of flattering with delicacy.

Mr Hideki nods with satisfaction.

KIMIHIRO

Do these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment or are they the result of previous study?

Lelouch kicks Kimihiro under the table. Kimihiro tries not to laugh at Mr Hideki's answer.

MR HIDEKI

They arise chiefly from what is passing at the time, and though I sometimes amuse myself with arranging such little elegant compliments, I always wish to give them as unstudied an air as possible.

KIMIHIRO

Believe me, no one would suspect your manners to be practiced.

The boys look at one another.

HIDEKI

After dinner I though I might read to you all an hour or two. I have with me Fordyce's sermons which speak eloquently on this point.

(To Lelouch)

Do you know Fordyce's sermons Mr Lelouch?

INT. CORRIDOR - LONGBOURN - THE SAME.

Later: we can see the boys and Mr Clow gathered by the fire through the doorway. Mr Hideki leaves the room and takes Mrs Clow aside to a very discrete conference, out of hearing of anyone else.

HIDEKI

Mrs Clow. You do know I have been bestowed by the good grace of Lady Marianne de Britannia a parsonage of no mean size.

MRS CLOW

I have become aware of the fact.

HIDEKI

Well, it is my avowed hope that soon I may find a mistress for it, and I have to inform you that the eldest Clow has captured my special attention.

Hideki looks lasciviously into the room.

MRS CLOW

Mr Hideki, unfortunately it is incumbent of me to hint that the eldest is - very soon to be engaged.

HIDEKI

Engaged!

MRS CLOW

But Mr Kimihiro next to him in both age and beauty would make anyone an excellent partner. Do not you agree, Mr Hideki?

Mr Hideki looks through the doorway at Kimihiro.

HIDEKI

Indeed. Indeed. A very agreeable alternative.

EXT. BACK MEADOW - LONGBOURN - DAY.

Kimihiro and Lelouch are walking towards the house when, across the moat, they see Mr Hideki come out of the house and advance towards them.

KIMIHIRO

Oh no!

Mr Hideki spots them and darts through a door in the garden wall and hurries towards the bridge to meet them.

KIMIHIRO

Quick! This way!

He pulls Lelouch across the duck board spanning the moat, through the house and out the front.

Mr Hideki doubles back and follows them into the house. the boys are no-where to be seen. He looks around, puzzled.

EXT. MERYTON VILLAGE - DAY.

Kimihiro and Lelouch arrive in the village. Lelouch, forever the dutiful son, looks uneasy. Kimihiro is flushed and reckless. He looks behind them.

KIMIHIRO

(laughs)

We've lost him

they slow down to a walk. And then stop. Outside the milliner's shop the incorrigible Fai and Yuui are chatting to Asura, the dashing young officer we spotted earlier. He is utterly gorgeous - slim, handsome, long hair. The perfect romantic hero.

KIMIHIRO

Yuui? Fai!

He and Lelouch join them.

FAI

We just happened to be looking for some ribbon, didn't we Yuui?

(Yuui nods)

And we met Mr Asura.

YUUI

He picked up Fai's gloves!

FAI

He's a lieutenant!

Asura bows.

ASURA

I'm enchanted. Shall we all look at some ribbons together?

FAI

Oh yes!

INT. MILLINER'S SHOP - DAY.

They come into the shop. the others go towards the counter. Asura hangs back, and smiles a complicit, witty smile at Kimihiro. He colors.

ASURA

Though I must warn you, I have very poor taste.

KIMIHIRO

(smiles)

Only a man truly confident of himself would admit that.

ASURA

No, it's true. My rooms in town, decorated, I thought, in the height of fashion, have reduced grown men to tears of mirth.

KIMIHIRO

(laughs)

Then why don't you change them?

ASURA

And deny people such pleasure?

KIMIHIRO

Do you not mind being laughed at?

ASURA

Not particularly.

KIMIHIRO

It is a somewhat sterile quality, is it not, to be aware of ones importance in the world.

ASURA

Especially if, like me, one has none.

Kimihiro looks at him with interest. A beat. the moment is broken by Fai coming up.

FAI

Kimmy, please lend me some money!

KIMIHIRO

You already owe me a considerable sum, Fai.

ASURA

Allow me to oblige.

KIMIHIRO

No! Please - Mr. Asura! -

Asura gives Kimihiro a smile and moves away to the counter.


	7. Chapter 7

EXT MILLINER'S SHOP - DAY.

The boys emerge from the shop with Asura.

KIMIHIRO

You're too generous.

ASURA

I know. Fivepence halfpenny!

KIMIHIRO

It all adds up.

FAI

I'll pay him back.

ASURA

Oh yes. I'll make sure of that.

They laugh. Kimihiro is really rather taken with him. They walk down the street.

KIMIHIRO

Will you be stationed here all winter, Mr Asura?

ASURA

That depends on what the French have in mind. Of course I look forward to action...

(smiles at him.)

But on the other hand -

LELOUCH

Kimmy - look!

They stop. Lelouch's face lights up.

LELOUCH

Mr Kururugi!

It is indeed Suzaku, ridding towards them. He is accompanied by Doumeki.

Suzaku jumps off his horse and hurries over to Lelouch. His open, friendly face is filled with delight.

SUZAKU

I was on my way to your house.

FAI

Please Mr Kururugi, when are you going to give a ball?

LELOUCH

Fai!

SUZAKU

I was just waiting until your brother was quite well.

FAI

He is!

Kimihiro pays no attention to the following conversation, instead he is looking at Doumeki who, in turn, is staring at Asura. they both obviously recognize each other and look very uncomfortable.

YUUI

- when then?

MR KURURUGI

As soon as they have made the white soup.

FAI

Be sure to invite Mr Asura.

Doumeki turns and rides off without a word.

LELOUCH

Fai, you can't just say that -

MR KURURUGI

Will you excuse me? Mr Asura. Enjoy the day.

Kimihiro looks at Asura, puzzled.

INT. DRAWING ROOM - THE MIHARA HOUSE - DAY.

A small cards party is underway. Three tables have been set up. Kimihiro, Asura, Lelouch, Fai, Yuui, Chii and Sir Ichiro Mihara and Lady Mihara are present. A small number of officers and other ladies are also present. We move around the table. Yuui is sat with Sir Ichiro Mihara and Chii and Mokona. Lelouch sits at a table with Mr Hideki and Lady Mihara. Kimmy sits with Fai and two other officers. Fai flirts outrageously.

FAI

We have asked mama if we might have new dresses for the Netherfield ball.

YUUI

Yes, white, they must be white.

FAI

White is the only colour to be worn this season.

SIR ICHIRO MIHARA

So I believe.

Mr Hideki is at a table with Lady Mihara, he glances over at Kimihiro, as he talks.

HIDEKI

- of course, when you understand that Lady Marianne de Britannia is its proprietor you will realize what an immense compliment that is. Lady Marianne spent eight hundred pounds on a chimney-piece alone.

Asura who has been talking to some of the other officers comes and sits beside Kimihiro, passing by Mr Hideki on the way.

ASURA

(aside to Kimihiro)

Your cousin is blessed with an uncommon capacity for charm.

Kimihiro laughs and plays a hand.

FAI

Will you be attending the Netherfield ball, Mr Asura?

ASURA

I hope to

(to Kimihiro)

How long has Mr Doumeki been a guest at Netherfield?

Kimihiro pounces on this reference to Mr Doumeki and takes his chance.

KIMIHIRO

About a month. Are you acquainted with, Mr Doumeki?

ASURA

Indeed, my fate has been very intimate with that gentleman. I have been connected to his family since infancy.

Kimihiro is genuinely surprised, there is a pause while he is forced to play his hand.

ASURA (CONT'D)

You may well be surprised, Mr Kimihiro, especially given that cold manner of our intimacy this afternoon. Are you well acquainted with that gentleman?

KIMIHIRO

As much as I could ever wish to be. I have spent four days in the same house as him, and I think him very disagreeable.

ASURA

I cannot pretend to be sorry.

Kimihiro blushes.

ASURA

But really I speak out of turn.

Hideki's voice breaks the moment.

HIDEKI

Mr. Kimihiro, I was just saying to Sir Mihara what appalling weather we've been having.

Kimihiro cannot believe her misfortune in Mr Hideki, but he smiles politely.

KIMIHIRO

I think I shall take a little air.

He rises and walks through the room towards a balcony. As he passes the other tables we follow and witness snippets of their conversation.

CHII

(to Mokona)

It seems Mr Asura has met with universal approval. Though Kimmy looks singularly pleased with him.

MOKONA

At the moment he has more suitors than sense.

Chii looks over at Mr Hideki. Kimihiro passes Sir Ichiro Mihara's side of the table.

SIR ICHIRO MIHARA

Now any one for a round of bridge? Kimihiro?

KIMIHIRO

Really I need to take some air.

Mr Hideki makes his way to join Kimihiro.

SIR ICHIRO MIHARA

Mr Hideki?

HIDEKI

Oh, I am not so familiar with the game, Sir Mihara.

SIR ICHIRO MIHARA

Absolute nonsense. I insist that you join us.

CHII

Please, Mr Hideki, I'd be happy if you'd partner me.

Hideki resigns himself to his fate. Kimihiro smiles and slips out into the night air.

EXT. BALCONY - THE MIHARA HOUSE - MERYTON - NIGHT.

Kimihiro breathes in the cold night air. He senses someone joins him. He looks round to see Asura has followed him as he had hoped.

KIMIHIRO

I hope your plans in favor of Meryton will not be affected by your difficult relations with the gentleman we were just speaking of.

ASURA

Oh no - it is not for me to be driven away. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go not I.

Pause.

KIMIHIRO

I must ask you Mr Asura, what is the manner of your disapproval of Mr Doumeki?

ASURA

Do you really want to hear?

Kimmy nods.

ASURA

He ruined me.

He stares at him.

KIMIHIRO

How so?

ASURA

My father managed his estate. We grew up together, Doumeki and I. His father treated me like a second son. Oh he was the kindest of men and bequeathed me the best living in his gift, for I had my heart set on joining the church. But when he died Doumeki ignored his wishes and gave the living to another man.

KIMMY

Why did he do that?

ASURA

Out of jealousy, for his father loved me more than he loved him.

KIMMY

How cruel! Are you sure?

ASURA

(nods)

And out of pride, for he considered me too lowly to be worth his consideration.

Pause. Kimmy gazes at him with horror and sympathy.

INT. BEDROOMS - LONGBOURNE - THE SAME.

We pan through the bedrooms as the Clow boys prepare for the Netherfield ball. Yuui is helping Fai into his dress, they are both wearing white.

FAI

Aggghh!

YUUI

Breathe in!

We move to the quieter preparations of Lelouch and Kimihiro. This conversation has been going on for some time.

LELOUCH

(horrified)

- I still think there must have been a misunderstanding.

KIMMY

(exasperated laugh)

Oh Lelouch, do you never think ill of anybody?

LELOUCH

How could Mr Doumeki do such a thing? I will discover the truth from Mr Kururugi at the ball this evening.

KIMIHIRO

If it is not true let Mr Doumeki contradict it himself. But until he does, I hope never to encounter him.

LELOUCH

Poor, unfortunate Mr Asura.

KIMIHIRO

On the contrary, he is twice the man Doumeki is.

LELOUCH

And lets hope for you a rather more willing dancer.

Lelouch leaves Kimihiro, at the mirror, taking very particular care of his makeup. He smiles to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

INT. NETHERFIELD - HERTFORDSHIRE - NIGHT.

The great doors of Netherfield open to reveal the ball in full swing. Compared to the somewhat clod-hopping Assembly, it's a dazzling affair.

There are hundreds of guests. All the women, roughly two hundred, are dressed in white. The men are either in red officer uniform or dressed in black and white. There are a number of rooms each occupied by a different activity, cards, buffet, women's closet. the final and grandest room is the ball room, a swirl of elegant dance.

The Clow's enter the first reception room, the boys, including Mrs Clow, are all dressed in white. Mr Hideki is slightly detained as people pass. Mr Kururugi bounds up to Lelouch.

SUZAKU

You're here! I'm so pleased.

LELOUCH

And so am I.

SUZAKU

How are you, Mr Kimihiro?

Kimihiro is not paying attention, instead he is searching over Mr Kururugi's shoulder for a sight of Asura.

SUZAKU

Are you looking for someone?

KIMIHIRO

No, no not at all. Admiring the splendor of the ball.

LELOUCH

It is lovely, Mr Kururugi.

Suzaku and Lelouch move off leaving Kimihiro with Mrs Clow and the others. While Mrs Clow talks we focus on Kimihiro searching the sea of red coats.

MRS CLOW

(referring to Lelouch and Suzaku)

I dare say I have never met a more pleasant gentleman in all my years. Look how he dotes on him! Still Lelouch has always done what is best for his family.

Kimihiro takes this opportunity to slip away into the next room. Kimihiro looks around but cannot see Mr Asura. Suddenly he think he sees him, so starts to move over. The man turns round, it is not Asura but someone else.

Kimihiro walks nonchalantly to slip away into the next room, again looking for Mr Asura. He cranes around trying to see him then he is suddenly surprised by Chii.

KIMIHIRO

Have you seen Mr Asura.

She shakes her head.

CHII

Perhaps he is in the ballroom.

They both walk into the ball room. We pull back to reveal a sea of dancers. Asura is nowhere to be seen. Lelouch appears and catches Kimihiro's arm.

LELOUCH

He's not here. Apparently otherwise detained.

The disappointment is palpable on Kimihiro's face.

KIMIHIRO

Detained?

Mr Hideki arrives, breathless. He smiles eagerly at Kimihiro.

HIDEKI

There you are.

KIMIHIRO

Mr Hideki. What a pleasant surprise.

MR HIDEKI

Perhaps you will do me the honour, Mr Kimihiro?

KIMIHIRO

Oh. I didn't think you danced, Mr Hideki.

MR HIDEKI

I do not consider it incompatible with the office of a clergyman to indulge in such an innocent diversion.

Kimihiro tries to smile, politely.

MR HIDEKI (CONT'D)

In fact several people, her ladyship included, have complimented me on my lightness of foot.

Kimihiro's face is a matey rictus.

CUT TO:

They dance, the style of which is not unlike English Country dancing.

HIDEKI

To be sure, dancing is a little consequence to me, but it does afford the opportunity to lavish ones partner with delicate attentions which is my primary object of the evening.

Kimihiro turns as part of the dance and for a moment he dances beside Lelouch.

LELOUCH

Apparently your Mr Asura has been called on some business to town, though my informer told me he would have been less inclined to be engaged had it not been for the presence at Netherfield of a certain gentleman.

Lelouch indicates towards where Doumeki stands watching them.

KIMIHIRO

That gentleman barely warrants the name.

The dance leads Kimihiro back to Mr Hideki.

HIDEKI (CONT'D)

It is my intention, if I may be so bold to remain close to you throughout the evening.

CUT TO:

Couples are preparing for the next dance. Kimihiro and Chii are standing to one side when Mr Doumeki approaches.

DOUMEKI

May I have the next dance, Mr Kimihiro.

Kimihiro is stunned.

KIMIHIRO.

You may.

Doumeki walks away.

KIMIHIRO

What was I thinking? Have I no presence of mind?!

CHII

I dare say you will find him very agreeable, Kimmy.

KIMIHIRO

Heaven forbid! That would be the greatest misfortune of all - to find a man agreeable whom one is determined to hate!

CUT TO:

Kimihiro dances face to face with Doumeki. Neither can speak. They dance for a moment in silence.

KIMIHIRO

I do love a Sarabande.

DOUMEKI

Indeed. Most invigorating.

They continue, for a moment, in silence.

KIMIHIRO

It is your turn to say something, Mr Doumeki - I talked about the dance, now you ought to remark on the size of the room or the number of couples.

DOUMEKI

I am perfectly happy to oblige, please advise me of what you would like most to hear.

KIMIHIRO

That reply will do for the present. Perhaps by and bye I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. But for now we may be silent.

DOUMEKI

Do you talk as a rule while dancing?

KIMIHIRO

We are each of an unsocial, taciturn disposition, unwilling to speak, unless we expect to say something that will amaze the whole room, and be handed down to posterity with all the eclat of a proverb. So a little lubrication to avoid embarrassment might be advantageous.

DOUMEKI

I see no striking resemblance of your own character in this, how near it is to mine I cannot say. (beat) Tell me do you and your brothers very often walk to Meryton?

They are suddenly parted by the choreography of the dance.

We stay with Kimihiro who is whisked round the floor by an elderly man who smiles at him toothlessly, Kimihiro looks back at Doumeki who is dancing with Fai. He stares at Kimihiro as he dances. Kimihiro smiles at his current partner in embarrassment.

KIMIHIRO

Very mild weather we've been having.

DANCING PARTNER

(deaf as a post)

Sorry.

The dance spins again and he is back with Doumeki.

KIMIHIRO

Yes, we often walk to Meryton - it is a great opportunity to meet new people. In fact when you met us we had just had the pleasure of forming a new acquaintance.

DOUMEKI

I will admit your Mr Asura is blessed with such happy manners as may ensure his making friends - whether he is capable of retaining them is less certain.

KIMIHIRO

He has been so unlucky to lose your friendship. I remember hearing you once say that your resentment once lost was unappeasable. You are very cautious, I suppose, as to its being created?

DOUMEKI

I am. May I ask to what these questions tend?

KIMIHIRO

To make out your character, Mr Doumeki.

DOUMEKI

And what have you discovered?

KIMIHIRO

Very little.

The dance finishes.

KIMIHIRO (CONT'D)

I heard such different accounts of you it puzzles me exceedingly.

DOUMEKI

I hope to afford you more clarity in the future.

They bow to each other and Kimihiro moves quickly away from Doumeki.

CUT TO:

Kimihiro is at the buffet watching Yuui quaff a huge glass of wine and having the glass immediately refilled. He is joined by Anya Kururugi who also looks at Yuui disapprovingly.

ANYA KURURUGI

Mr Kimihiro. Let me recommend you as a friend not to give too much confidence to all of the assertions your friend Mr Asura might make. He is indeed a charming man, but one should never forget from where he is descended.

KIMIHIRO

His lack of trustworthiness and descent appear by your account to be the same thing.

ANYA KURURUGI

Please excuse my interference, it was kindly meant.

A breathless Mr Hideki appears.

HIDEKI

Is that Mr Doumeki, of Pemberley in Derbyshire?

KIMIHIRO

I believe so.

HIDEKI

But I must make myself know to him immediately!

KIMIHIRO

But sir -

HIDEKI

He is the nephew of my esteemed patroness, Lady Marianne.

KIMIHIRO

(surprised)

He is?

Mr Hideki starts making his way determinedly towards Doumeki.

KIMIHIRO

Please, Mr Hideki! He'll consider it an impertinence -

Kimihiro watches from a distance, with acute embarrassment, as Hideki interrupts Doumeki. Doumeki does not notice him so Hideki raises his voice.

HIDEKI

Mr Doumeki!

The room around him stops. Doumeki is surprised and turns round. In dumbshow we see Doumeki is horrified by Hideki's obsequiousness, during the conversation Hideki points Kimihiro out to Doumeki.

ANYA KURURUGI

What interesting relatives you have, Mr Kimihiro.

Kimihiro walks away into another room.

CUT TO:

The other room, where Mokona is singing badly on the piano. Kimihiro is horrified. He turns to leave only to see Mr Clow looking on. He winces as Mokona misses a high note. Mokona finishes the song with an off key flourish. Polite applause. Mokona smiles and prepares for another song.

KIMIHIRO

Aren't you going to do something?

Mr Clow walks over to the piano.

MR CLOW

Mokona dear, you've delighted us long enough.

MOKONA

But they asked for another song.

Mr Clow shuts the lid.

MR CLOW

Let the other young ladies have a turn.

CUT TO:

Later. Chii and Kimmy are sat together.

KIMIHIRO

Perhaps my family have made a competition to see who can expose themselves to the most ridicule.

CHII

Well, at least Suzaku has not noticed.

They look over and see Lelouch and Suzaku dancing. Suzaku clearly besotted by Lelouch.

KIMIHIRO

Yes. I think he likes him very much.

CHII

But does Lelouch like him? There are few of us who are secure enough to be really in love without proper encouragement. Suzaku likes him enormously but might not do more if Lelouch does not help him on.

KIMIHIRO

He is just shy and modest. If Suzaku does not perceive his regard, he is a fool.

CHII

We are all fools in love. He does not know Lelouch's character as we do. He should move fast. Snap him up. There is plenty of time for us to get to know them _after _we're married -

Kimihiro looks over the dance-floor to see Fai dancing with a soldier. He's a little drunk, and _very _flirtatious. The soldiers says something; Fai shrieks with laughter.

CUT TO:

Kimihiro sits at the side of the dance-floor. He look at Mrs Clow dancing in outrageous fashion. Cut to later: Fai is getting more and more leery with a group of soldiers, Kimihiro walks away in embarrassment only to see Mr Hideki smiling at him from across the room. Cut to: Kimihiro dancing joylessly with the excruciating Mr Hideki, as he turns in the dance he sees Doumeki look on with obvious disdain. Cut to: much later, the band are exhausted, guests are leaving. the staff are asleep on their feet. Kimihiro almost alone watching his parents dancing almost the only people left on the dance-floor, Yuui is asleep over Kimihiro's lap. This is a never-ending nightmare.

INT. ENTRANCE HALL - NETHERFIELD- THE WEE HOURS.

Day light creeps though the curtains. Mrs Clow is sprawled on a sofa. Fai completely drunk. Yuui asleep. Lelouch sitting demurely. Hideki looking longingly at Kimihiro. Mrs Clow is holding court, whilst the footmen behind are literally ready to drop. Suzaku is standing, the perfect host, but obviously willing the Clows to leave.

MRS CLOW

I have never had such a good time in my life. Mr Kururugi you must have such a ball once a month at least.

Anya who is standing with her brother, yawns ostentatiously.

KIMIHIRO

Mother. I really think it is time to go.

MRS CLOW

Don't be impertinent. Our hosts are perfectly happy with our company, are you not, Mr Kururugi? I hope I can entice you to Longbourn to sample our hospitality. We would make sure you had 3 or 4 courses at least.

She holds out her glass for a top up and carries on.

MRS CLOW (CONT'D)

So tell me Mr Kururugi. Whom did you like least of all your guests this evening.

KIMIHIRO

Really. This is enough.

Doumeki looking down at Kimihiro from a staircase. He turns and walks away.

INT. CARRIAGE - HERTFORDSHIRE - MORNING.

The Clow's are squeezed into their carriage. It is light outside. Only Mrs Clow is awake but the lack of an audience does not stop her from talking.

MRS CLOW

Allowing for new carriages, dresses etcetera, etcetera. We will be having a wedding here at Netherfield in less than three months, if you ask me. Mr Clow? Mr Clow!


	9. Chapter 9

INT. BREAKFAST ROOM - LONGBOURN - DAY.

The Clows eat in silence. Lelouch yawns. Mrs Clow moans she is hungover. Mr Hideki comes in in a state of agitation. They look at him. He sits, hesitates, then asks:

MR HIDEKI

Mrs Clow - I was hoping, if it would not trouble you, that I might solicit a private audience with Mr Kimihiro in the course of the morning.

Kimihiro is open mouthed.

MRS CLOW

Oh! Yes. Certainly - Kimmy would be very happy indeed. Please - go ahead. No time like the present. Everyone. Out. Mr Hideki would like a private audience with your brother.

Everyone looks in amazement.

KIMIHIRO

Wait. I beg you. Mr Hideki can have nothing to say to me that anybody need not hear.

MRS CLOW

No. Nonsense, Kimmy. I desire you will stay where you are. Everyone else, to the drawing room. Mr Clow.

MR CLOW

But...

MRS CLOW

Now!

Mrs Clow makes sure everyone leaves, winks at Mr Hideki then shuts the door before Kimihiro has time to do anything. Kimihiro looks at Mr Hideki who looks at him in earnest. There is a horrible pause of intense embarrassment.

MR HIDEKI

Dear Mr Kimihiro, you can hardly doubt the purpose of my discourse. My attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Almost as soon as I entered the house I singled you out as the companion of my future life.

Kimihiro stares at him, astonished.

MR HIDEKI (CONT'D)

But before I am run away with my feelings perhaps I may state my reasons for marrying. First, that it is the duty of a clergyman to set the example of matrimony in his parish. Secondly, that I am convinced it will add greatly to my happiness, and, thirdly, that it is at the urging of my esteemed patroness Lady Marianne that I select a wife.

We hear a kick and Yuui screech from behing the door.

MRS CLOW (V.O.)

Sshhh.

MR HIDEKI

My object in coming to Longbourn was to choose such a one from amongst Mr Clow's sons, for as you know I am next in the entail of the estate and such an alliance will surely make amends for this. (drops to his knee) And now nothing remains for me but to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affections.

KIMIHIRO

Mr Hideki -

MR HIDEKI

And that no reproach on the subject of fortune will cross my lips once we are married.

KIMIHIRO

You are too hasty, sir! You forget that I have made no answer.

MR HIDEKI

(unperturbed)

I must add, that Lady Marianne will thoroughly approve, when I speak to her of your modest, economy and other amiable qualities.

KIMIHIRO

Sir, I am honored by your proposal ,but I regret I must decline it.

MR HIDEKI

(momentarily taken aback, but recovering)

I know people have their pretty little ways, and don't seek to seem too eager -

KIMIHIRO

(in some desperation)

Mr Hideki, I am perfectly serious. You could not make me happy and I'm convinced I'm the last person in the world who could make you happy.

MR HIDEKI

(pause)

I flatter myself, cousin, that your refusal is merely a natural delicacy. Besides, you should take into account that despite your manifold attraction it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made to you -

KIMIHIRO

(rising, deeply affronted)

Mr Hideki -

MR HIDEKI

So I must conclude that your simply seek to increase my love by suspense, according to the usual practice of elegant disposition.

KIMIHIRO

Sir! I am not the sort of person to torment a respectable man. Please understand me - I cannot accept you!

Kimihiro storms out of the room and out of the house. Mrs Clow crashes through another door, hot on the tail of Kimihiro.

MRS CLOW

Declined indeed! The headstrong, foolish child -

HIDEKI

Thank you, but...head strong?

MRS CLOW

- we shall have this little hiccup dealt with immediately, Mr Hideki.

Mrs Clow goes to chase after Kimihiro. Mr Hideki watches through a window as Kimihiro is chased by his mother.

INT. LIBRARY - LONGBOURN - THE SAME.

Mrs Clow marches into the library. Mr Clow looks up in shock.

MRS CLOW

Oh Mr Clow. We are all in an uproar. You must come and make Kimmy marry Mr Hideki, for he vows he will not have him.

Mr Clow stares at Mrs Clow blankly.

MRS CLOW

Mr Hideki, Mr Hideki has proposed to Kimmy. But Kimmy declares he will not have him, and now the danger is Mr Hideki may not have Kimmy.

MR CLOW

And what am I to do?

Mrs Clow drags Mr Clow to his feet.

MRS CLOW

Speak to Kimmy.

They march to find Kimihiro.

INT. HALLWAY - LONGBOURN - THE SAME.

Mr Clow and Mrs Clow confront Kimihiro, who has been waiting in the hallway. Perhaps the other girls form an audience from the stair, Mr Hideki looks on sheepishly from the breakfast room.

MRS CLOW

Tell him that you insist upon them marrying.

KIMMY

Papa, please - !

MRS CLOW

You will have this house! -

KIMMY

I can't marry him!

MRS CLOW

You'll save your brothers from destitution.

KIMMY

I can't! -

MRS CLOW

Go back now and say you've changed your mind!

KIMMY

No!

MRS CLOW

Think of your family! Mr Clow say something!

MR CLOW

(To Kimmy)

So, your mother insists on you marrying Mr Hideki -

MRS CLOW

Yes, or I shall never see him again!

MR CLOW

Well, Kimmy. From this day on you must be a stranger to one of your parents -

MRS CLOW

(To Kimmy)

- who will maintain you when your father is dead?

MR CLOW

Your mother will never see you again if you do _not _marry Mr Hideki, and I will never see you again if you _do._

MRS CLOW

Mr Clow!

KIMIHIRO

Thank you, papa.

Kimihiro turns around and walks into the drawing room.

INT. DRAWING ROOM - LONGBOURN - THE SAME.

Kimihiro enters the drawing room. In the drawing room, Mokona is trying to read, through the family din. Lelouch sits very still. His face is white. There's a letter in his hand. Mrs Clow charges in, Fai and Yuui in tow, and speaks to anyone who will listen.

MRS CLOW

Oh, ungrateful child! I shall never speak to him again! Not that I have much pleasure in talking to anybody. People who suffer as I do from nervous complaints can have no inclination for talking. Nobody can tell what I suffer...

She jabbers on but her voice fades. We're with Lelouch, re-reading the letter.

KIMIHIRO

What's wrong, Lelouch?

Close in on Lelouch's pale face. He's staring at the letter.

MRS CLOW

(distant)

But it is alway so. those who complain are never pitied...


	10. Chapter 10

EXT. NETHERFIELD - DAY.

Suzaku, Anya and Doumeki sit grimly in a carriage which drives off.

INT. CARRIAGE - LEAVING NETHERFIELD - THE SAME.

Doumeki looks severe and stern, Anya can't help a little smirk on her face. Suzaku looks back longingly.

INT. BEDROOM - LONGBOURN - NIGHT.

Kimihiro and Lelouch in Bed.

KIMIHIRO

I don't understand. What would take him from Netherfield? Why would he not know when he was to return?

LELOUCH

I have no reserves from you.

Lelouch passes Kimihiro the letter.

KIMIHIRO

"Mr Doumeki is impatient to see his sister and we are scarcely less eager to meet her again. I really do not think Himawari Doumeki has her equal for beauty, elegance and accomplishments, so much so I must hope to hereafter call her my sister. It is my duty to indulge you in no hope in this respect for your own self."

LELOUCH

Is that not clear enough?

KIMIHIRO

Miss Kururugi sees that her brother is in love with you and is gone with him to persuade him otherwise.

LELOUCH

But I know her to be incapable of willfully deceiving anyone.

KIMIHIRO

He loves you, Lelouch. Do not give up. Go to our aunt and uncle's in London. Let it be known you are there and I am sure he will come to you.

EXT. LONGBOURN - THE SAME.

Lelouch is in a carriage. Mrs Clow kisses him goodbye through the window as all the Clows look on.

MRS CLOW

Give my love to my sister. And try not to be so much of a burden, dear.

Lelouch's carriage moves away and the family waves. Mr Clow talks to Kimihiro.

MR CLOW

Poor Lelouch. However, a boy likes to be crossed in love now and then. It gives him something to think of, and a sort of distinction among his companions.

KIMIHIRO

(dryly)

I'm sure that will cheer him up, Papa.

MR CLOW

It's your turn now, Kimmy. Since you've turned down Mr Hideki you're free to go off and be jilted yourself. What about Mr Asura? He is a pleasant fellow and would do the job credibly.

KIMIHIRO

Thank you, but a less agreeable man would satisfy me. We must not all expect Lelouch's good fortune.

MR CLOW

Still, it's a comfort to know that whatever might befall you, you have an affectionate mother who will be sure to make the most of it.

A small smile from Kimihiro.

INT. BEDROOM - LONGBOURN - DAY.

Kimihiro is making the bed and tidying Lelouch's belongings. There is a knock at the door and Chii enters.

CHII

My dear Kimihiro, I've come here to tell you the news.

KIMIHIRO

What news?

CHII

(defiantly)

Mr Hideki and I are engaged to be married.

A stunned pause.

KIMIHIRO

Engaged?

CHII

(timidly)

You don't mind, do you?

KIMIHIRO

No, no...

(tries to recover)

Of course not.

CHII

He asked for my hand this morning...and I accepted him.

Kimihiro looks quite faint. Chii still sits on the bed. Kimihiro, after a pause, sits down beside her.

CHII

I can see you're surprised - coming so soon after his wishing to marry you...

KIMIHIRO

(weakly)

No...

CHII

I'm not a romantic, you know. I ask only a comfortable home, and considering Mr Hideki's character, and situation in life, I am convinced that my chance of happiness with him is as fair as most people can hope for.

KIMIHIRO

And that's all you expect?

CHII

For women in our situation, what choice is there?

KIMIHIRO

(passionately)

Don't speak like that, Chii!

CHII

- to become an old maid, at best tolerated, at worst a burden, dependent on the kindness of others? Or to seek the protection of marriage.

KIMIHIRO

And we only have two choices?

CHII

Yes.

An appalled silence. Kimihiro gazes at his closest friend. Chii has recovered herself. She now looks cool and composed - unnervingly so.

KIMIHIRO

You can still change your mind, Chii.

CHII

(shakes her head)

I'm twenty-seven years old.

We hear the sound of the militia drums...

EXT. MERYTON - DAY.

The militia are leaving Meryton. Hundreds of soldiers and officers in the red coats marching out of the village to the sound of pipes and drums. The villagers are out to bid them farewell. Fai and Yuui run through the crowds very distraught. They find Kimihiro coming in the other direction.

FAI

It's too dreadful! They're leaving for Brighton.

KIMIHIRO

All of them?

YUUI

They got the call this morning.

FAI

Not a word of warning!

Fai wails. Kimihiro searches the red coats for Asura. He spots him, he glances across at him, he gives a pathetic wave and he's gone. Fai and Yuui chase the last of the officers, leaving Kimihiro alone. He walks into the post office.

INT. VILLAGE POST OFFICE - THE SAME.

The Postmaster hands a letter to Kimihiro. Kimihiro opens it and reads it.

POSTMASTER

Bad news, sir?

KIMIHIRO

It could not be worse. I have been invited to possibly the very last place on earth I would like to go.

EXT. MERYTON - DAY.

Kimihiro comes out of the post office to reveal...

Time has passed, the now deserted village is covered in a thick blanket of snow. A lonely Kimihiro walks away totally despondent.


	11. Chapter 11

EXT. HUNSFORD PARSONAGE - KENT - DAY.

Chii's new home is a smallish but charming rectory in Kent. Chii greets Kimihiro, kissing him warmly. Mr Hideki bows as he ushers Kimihiro in.

MR HIDEKI

Welcome to our humble abode...

EXT. HUNSFORD PARSONAGE - DAY.

There is a coop containing hens of various descriptions...a pig-stye...a vegetable patch...a rose bower. Chii and Mr Hideki are showing Kimihiro round the place.

MR HIDEKI

(pointing)

And from here we have a good view of Rosings Park, where we are honored to dine at least twice a week. Her ladyship's carriage is regularly ordered for us. I _should _say, one of her ladyship's carriages, for she has several.

CHII

My dear, I think our guest is tired after his journey. Come on, Kimmy, let's get some tea.

MR HIDEKI

My wife encourages me to spend as much time in the garden as possible, for the sake of my health.

A beat. Kimmy glances at Chii, who remains impassive.

MR HIDEKI

I plan many improvements, of course.

(points to house)

I intend to throw out a bow there, and plant a lime walk.

(sharp look at Kimmy)

Oh yes, I flatter myself that any young lady would be happy to be the mistress of such a house.

A tiny nod from Kimihiro. He understands perfectly.

INT. CHII'S PARLOUR - HUNSFORD - DAY.

Kimmy and Chii are at last alone. They sit down, with a certain relief, in a charming little parlor that faces the front of the house. Chii pours out tea.

CHII

We shall not be disturbed here, for this parlor is for my own particular use.

(a beat)

Oh Kimmy, it's such a pleasure, to run my own home!

A flash of understanding between them.

MR HIDEKI (OOV)

Chii! Come here!

Chii jumps up and rushes to the window.

KIMIHIRO

(alarmed)

What's happened?

MR HIDEKI (OOV)

_Chii!_

CHII

Has the pig escaped?

Kimmy joins Chii at the window. Outside in the lane, Mr Hideki stands, bowing at the carriage.

CHII

It's all right. It's just Lady Marianne.

They both burst out laughing. Just for a moment, the atmosphere is eased.

CHII

Tell me, how are things concerning Mr Asura?

Kimihiro's face changes.

KIMIHIRO

I have not heard from Mr Asura since the regiment left for Brighton, but I am informed by Fai who keeps a breast of all matters military that he does very well.

CHII

Oh Kimmy.

We hear Mr Hideki rushing back into the house, and running up the stairs.

HIDEKI (O.S.)

Great news! Great news!

He comes into the room, breathlessly excited.

HIDEKI

We have an invitation to visit Rosings this evening from Lady Marianne de Britannia.

Kimihiro is not overcome with enthusiasm.

HIDEKI

Do not make yourself uneasy, my dear cousin, about your apparel. Just put on that which is best among your clothes and Lady Marianne will not think the worse of you.

EXT. GROUNDS OF ROSINGS - EVENING.

Kimihiro, Chii and Mr Hideki walk hurriedly across the lawns towards the great house. Beyond the toparied hedges the grey building looms ominously above them. It is grand without being elegant.

HIDEKI

One of the most extraordinary sights in all Europe, is it not. The glazing alone cost upwards of twenty thousand pounds.

INT. STAIRWAY - ROSINGS - THE SAME.

Mr Hideki, Chii, and Kimihrio are led up a vast stairway which is painted with visions of hell. Kimihiro stops in front of a painting of a devil. He stares at it. It seems to speak, but he realizes the voice is Hideki chiding him.

HIDEKI

(as the devil)

This way!

INT. SALON - ROSINGS - DUSK.

The salon at Rosings is spectacularly grand; hideously so. Heavy furniture, rows of servants. The three guests are shown in by the footman. Again Mr Hideki scrapes the floor with his bow.

MR HIDEKI

Your Ladyship.

(to the daughter)

Nunally de Britannia

Lady Marianne is a haughty, bossy woman. Pretty unspeakable, really. Her daughter is a sickly, irritable-looking creature.

LADY MARIANNE

So you are Kimihiro Clow.

KIMIHIRO

I am, your ladyship.

LADY MARIANNE

(looking him up and down)

Hmm.

(indicates her daughter)

This is my daughter.

CHII

(eagerly)

It's very kind of you to ask us to dine, Lady Marianne.

Lady Marianne ignores her.

MR HIDEKI

(whispers to Kimmy)

The chimney-piece alone cost four hundred pounds.

But Kimmy doesn't hear. Doumeki walks into the room. Kimmy freezes. When Doumeki sees Kimihiro he, too, falters, and recovers himself. Another man (Haruka) is with him.

KIMIHIRO

Mr Doumeki! What are you doing here?

MR HIDEKI

Mr Doumeki!

(another deep bow)

I had no idea we would have the honor...

A stiff bow from Doumeki, who looks at Mr Hideki as if he's something brought in by the dog. He turns to Kimmy, trying to collect himself.

DOUMEKI

(bows)

Mr. Kimihiro...I'm staying here.

LADY MARIANNE

(surprised)

You know my nephew?

KIMIHIRO

Yes, madam, I had the pleasure of meeting him in Hertfordshire.

Doumeki's friend, Haruka, a much more easy-going chap, introduces himself.

HARUKA

Colonel Haruka. How do you do?

He bows. Kimmy returns his smile gratefully. They move towards the dining room. Mr Hideki leans towards Kimmy.

MR HIDEKI

(whispering)

You know Mr Doumeki is as good as engaged to Miss de Britannia?

KIMIHIRO

Really? Miss Kururugi will be disappointed to hear that.

(looks at the girl, and whispers to Chii)

What a sickly, cross little thing! Oh yes, they should suit each other very well.

Chii smiles back, a little fearfully. She's more intimidated by Rosings than Kimihiro is, and indeed has more at stake.

INT. DINING ROOM - ROSINGS- NIGHT.

The dining room is laid for a very grand dinner - footmen waiting, thousands of candles.

Lady Marianne seats herself at the head of the table. The guests wait for their orders.

LADY MARIANNE

You sit there and you sit there. Mr Hideki! You can't sit next to your wife!

After some awkward shuffling around they all sit down. Kimmy, much to his discomfort, finds himself sitting next to Doumeki. There is a pause.

MR DOUMEKI

I trust your family is in good health, Mr Kimihiro?

KIMIHIRO

They are, thank you.

(pause)

My eldest brother is currently in London, perhaps you happened to see him there?

MR DOUMEKI

(awkward pause)

I haven't been fortunate enough, no.

Kimmy looks at him. He colors slightly. Lady Marianne addresses Kimmy in a loud voice, from the head of the table.

LADY MARIANNE

Do you play the pianoforte, Mr Clow?

KIMIHIRO

A little, ma'am, and very poorly.

LADY MARIANNE

Oh. Do you draw?

KIMIHIRO

No, not at all.

LADY MARIANNE

Your brothers, do they draw?

KIMIHIRO

Not one.

LADY MARIANNE

That is very strange. But I suppose you had no opportunity. Your mother should have taken you to town every spring for the benefit of the masters.

KIMIHIRO

My mother would have no objection but my father hates London.

LADY MARIANNE

Has your governess left you?

KIMIHIRO

We never had a governess.

Mr Hideki squirms in embarrassment. Doumeki watches Kimihiro, keenly.

LADY MARIANNE

No governess? Five sons brought up at home with out a governess, I never heard such a thing! Your mother must have been quite a slave to your education.

KIMIHIRO

(can't help smiling at this.)

Not at all, Lady Marianne.

LADY MARIANNE

Mmmm. Are any of your younger brothers out?

KIMIHIRO

Yes, ma'am. All.

LADY MARIANNE

All! What, five out at once? Very odd! And you only the second - the younger ones out before the elders are married! Your youngest brothers must be very young.

KIMIHIRO

Yes, my youngest is not sixteen. But I think it would be very hard on younger brothers, not to have their share of amusement because the elder is still unmarried. And to be kept back on such a motive! It would hardly encourage brotherly affection.

LADY MARIANNE

Upon my word, you give your opinion very decidedly for so young a person. Pray, what is your age?

KIMIHIRO

(smiles)

With three younger brothers grown up, your Ladyship can hardly expect me to own to it.

Lady Marianne looks astonished. Mr Hideki shifts in his seat. Mr Doumeki glances sharply - in fact, admiringly - at Kimmy. He's enjoying himself.


	12. Chapter 12

INT. DRAWING ROOM - ROSINGS - NIGHT.

Dinner is over and they are drinking coffee. Doumeki moves towards Kimihiro but Lady Marianne interrupts, by shouting from her seat.

LADY MARIANNE

Come, Mr Kimihiro, and play for us!

KIMIHIRO

No, I beg you -

LADY MARIANNE

For music is my delight. In fact there are few people in England who have more true enjoyment of music than myself, or better natural taste. If I had ever learnt, I should have been a great proficient.

(indicates daughter)

So would Nunally, if her health would have allowed her.

KIMIHIRO

Please, I told you I play poorly -

MR HIDEKI

(hisses)

Come come, Kimihiro, her ladyship demands it!

Kimmy reluctantly sits down at the piano and starts to play. Lady Marianne takes no notice and talks loudly over the music.

LADY MARIANNE

How does Himawari get along, Doumeki?

DOUMEKI

She plays very well.

LADY MARIANNE

I hope she practices. No excellence can be acquired without constant practice. I halve told Mrs Hideki this.

(turns to Chii)

Though you have no instrument of your own you are very welcome to come to Rosings and play on the piano in the housekeeper's room.

CHII

Thank you, your ladyship.

LADY MARIANNE

You would be in nobody's way, you know, in that part of the house.

Doumeki flinches at her bad manners. He moves away to the piano where Kimmy is playing - not that terribly well, it must be said. A moment passes.

KIMIHIRO

You mean to frighten me, Mr Doumeki, by coming in all your state to hear me, but I won't be alarmed even though your sister _does _play so well.

DOUMEKI

I am well enough acquainted with you, Mr Kimihiro, to know I cannot alarm you even should I wish it.

A beat. They eye each other warily. Colonel Haruka joins them.

HARUKA

(indicating Doumeki)

What was my friend like, in Hertfordshire?

KIMIHIRO

You really care to know?

The colonel nods.

KIMIHIRO

Prepare yourself for something very dreadful.

(stops playing)

The first time I saw him, at the Assembly, he danced with nobody at all - even though gentlemen were scarce and there was more than one young lady who was sitting down without a partner.

DOUMEKI

(coloring)

I knew nobody beyond my own party.

KIMIHIRO

(smiles sweetly)

True, and nobody can be introduced in a ballroom.

LADY MARIANNE

Haruka! Come here and talk to us!

Haruka moves away. Doumeki and Kimihiro are alone.

DOUMEKI

I do not have the talent of conversing easily with people I have never met before.

KIMIHIRO

Maybe you should take your aunt's advice and practice.

Ouch! Doumeki flinches. Kimmy turns away from him and carries on playing. Doumeki gazes at the curve of his neck.

Kimihiro plays a false note, stumbles, and grimly carries on.


	13. Chapter 13

INT. DRAWING ROOM - HUSHFORD- DAY.

Kimihiro is writing a letter in the drawing room. He starts "Dear Lelouch..." The droorbell rings in the background, he thinks nothing of it and continues. The maid opens the door to the drawing room and Mr Doumeki enters.

KIMIHIRO

(astonished)

Mr Doumeki!

An awkward pause.

KIMIHIRO

Please, do be seated.

(pause)

I'm afraid Mr and Mrs Hideki are gone on business to the village.

A pause. What on earth does Mr Doumeki want? He paces up and down.

DOUMEKI

This is a charming house. I believe my aunt did a great deal to it when Mr Hideki first arrived.

KIMIHIRO

I believe so - and she could not have bestowed her kindness on a more grateful subject.

Another pause.

DOUMEKI

Mr Hideki seems very fortunate in his choice of wife.

KIMIHIRO

He is indeed lucky to have found one of the few sensible women who would have accepted him

Doumeki sits down.

KIMIHIRO

Shall I call for some tea?

DOUMEKI

No. Thankyou.

The sound of the front door, and voices. Doumeki jumps up.

DOUMEKI

Good day, Mr Kimihiro. It's been a pleasure.

He bows to him and leaves. Kimihiro sits there, bemused and intrigued.

CUT TO:

Chii, in the hallway, taking off her bonnet. Doumeki hurries past her, with a swift bow, and leaves abruptly. Chii gazes after him in surprise.

Chii heads to the drawing room were she finds Kimihiro sitting, bemused.

CHII

What on earth have you done to poor Mr Doumeki?

KIMIHIRO

I have no idea.

He truly doesn't. Chii gives Kimihiro a look.

EXT. HUNSFORD CHURCH - DAY.

Sunday service is over and worshippers are leaving the church. Mr Hideki, in his vestments, obeises himself to Lady Marianne, who is sweeping out with her miserable-looking daughter and downtrodden governess. Kimihiro joins Colonel Haruka. They walk down the path together.

KIMIHIRO

How long do you plan to stay in Kent, Colonel?

HARUKA

As long as Doumeki chooses. I am at his disposal.

KIMIHIRO

I do imagine your cousin brought you down with him chiefly to have someone to order around. I wonder he does not marry and secure a lasting convenience of that kind.

HAURKA

They would be a lucky person.

KIMIHIRO

Really?

HARUKA

Doumeki is a most loyal companion. From what I heard, on our journey here, he recently came to the rescue of one of his friends just in time.

Doumeki, waylaid by various people, comes out of the church. His eyes search for Kimihiro. He sees him with Haurka and hesitates. Too late! Mr Hideki steps up to him and engages him in conversation. Kimihiro stops at the courtyard gate.

KIMIHIRO

What happened?

HAURKA

He saved the man from an imprudent marriage.

KIMIHIRO

(faltering slightly)

Who was the man?

HARUKA

His closest friend, Mr Kururugi.

A silence.

KIMIHIRO

Did Mr Doumeki give you his reasons for this interference?

HARUKA

There were apparently strong objections to the partner.

KIMIHIRO

What kind of objections? His lack of fortune?

HARUKA

I think it was his family that was considered unsuitable.

KIMIHIRO

So he separated them?

HARUKA

I believe so. I know nothing else.

Kimihiro grows pale. He turns to look at Doumeki who is joined by his aunt.

KIMIHIRO

I wish Mr Doumeki and all his friends well in finding partners suitable to their high standards. Good morning, Colonel Haruka.

Kimihiro sees that Hideki is still busy with his parishioners and slips away. Doumeki sees him from a distance.

EXT. ROSINGS PARK - DAY.

Kimmy walks across the park - anywhere, he hardly cares. He is in a turmoil of misery and fury. How could Doumeki do such a terrible thing! It starts to rain.

CUT TO:

A Grecian summer house by the lake. The rain is now bucketing down. Kimmy hurries into the summer house and sits down, heavily, on a bench.

His poor brother! Kimmy gazes in despair at the rain-lashed landscape.

A man approaches, across the park. He draws nearer.

It's Doumeki. Kimihiro stiffens. Doumeki hurries towards him. Sodden, breathless, he comes into the summer house. He is in a state of agitation - far too agitated to notice Kimihiro's upset face.

DOUMEKI

Mr Kimihiro, I have struggled in vain but I can bear it no longer...The past months have been a torment...

He pauses, unable to speak. Kimihiro stares at him in astonishment. He struggles on.

DOUMEKI

I came to Rosings with the single object of seeing you...I had to see you...

KIMIHIRO

Me?

DOUMEKI

I've fought against my better judgement, my family's expectation...

(pause)

The inferiority of your birth...my rank and circumstance...

(stumblingly)

all those things...but I'm willing to put them aside...and ask you to end my agony...

KIMIHIRO

I don't understand...

DOUMEKI

(with passion)

I love you. Most ardently.

Kimihiro stares at him.

DOUMEKI

Please do me the honor of accepting my hand.

A silence. Gathering his shawl, Kimihiro gets to his feet.

DOUMEKI

(stares)

Is this your reply?

KIMIHIRO

Yes, sir.

DOUMEKI

Are you laughing at me?

KIMIHIRO

No!

DOUMEKI

Are you rejecting me?

KIMIHIRO

(pause)

I'm sure that the feelings which, as you've told me, have hindered your regard, will help you in overcoming it.

A terrible silence, as this sinks in. Neither of them can move. At last, Doumeki speaks. He is very pale.

DOUMEKI

May I ask why, with so little endeavor at civility, I am thus repulsed?

KIMIHIRO

(trembling with emotion)

I might as well enquire why, with so evident a design of insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your better judgement. If I _was_ uncivil, that was some excuse -

DOUMEKI

Believe me, I didn't mean -

KIMIHIRO

But I have other reasons, you know I have!

DOUMEKI

What reasons?

KIMIHIRO

Do you think that anything might tempt me to accept the man who has ruined, perhaps for ever, the happiness of a most beloved brother?

Silence. Doumeki looks as if he's been stuck across the face.

KIMIHIRO

Do you deny it, Mr Doumeki? That you separated a young couple who loved each other, exposing your friend to the censure of the world for caprice, and my brother to its derision for disappointed hopes, and involving them both in misery of the acutest kind?

DOUMEKI

I do not deny it.

KIMIHIRO

(blurts out)

How could you do it?

DOUMEKI

Because I believed your brother indifferent to him.

KIMIHIRO

Indifferent?

DOUMEKI

I watched them most carefully, and realized his attachment was much deeper than your brother's.

KIMIHIRO

That is because he's shy!

DOUMEKI

Suzaku too is modest, and was persuaded that he didn't feel strongly for him.

KIMIHIRO

Because _you_ suggested it!

DOUMEKI

I did it for his own good!

KIMIHIRO

My brother hardly show his true feeling to _me!_

(pause, takes a breath)

I suppose you suspect that his fortune had some bearing on the matter?

DOUMEKI

(sharply)

No! I wouldn't do your brother the dishonor. Though it was suggested - (stops)

KIMIHIRO

What was?

DOUMEKI

It was made perfectly clear that...an advantageous marriage...(stops)

KIMIHIRO

Did my brother give that impression?

DOUMEKI

No!

An awkward pause.

DOUMEKI

There was, however, I have to admit...the matter of your family.

KIMIHIRO

Our want of connection? Mr Kururugi didn't vex himself about that!

DOUMEKI

No, it was more than that.

KIMIHIRO

How, sir?

DOUMEKI

(pause, very uncomfortable)

It pains me to say this, but it was the lack of propriety shown by your mother, your three younger brothers - even, on occasion, your father. Forgive me.

Kimmy blushes. Doumeki has hit home. Doumeki paces up and down.

DOUMEKI

You and your brother - I must exclude from this...

Doumeki stops and gazes at him. He is in turmoil. Kimihiro glares at him, in a blaze of fury and misery.

KIMIHIRO

And what about Mr Asura?

DOUMEKI

Mr Asura?

KIMIHIRO

What excuse can you give for your behavior to him?

DOUMEKI

You take an eager interest in that gentleman's concerns!

KIMIHIRO

He told me of his misfortunes.

DOUMEKI

Oh yes, his misfortunes have been very great indeed!

KIMIHIRO

You have ruined his chances, and yet treat him with sarcasm?

DOUMEKI

So this is your opinion of me! Thank you for explaining so fully. Perhaps these offenses might have been overlooked, if your pride had not been hurt -

KIMIHIRO

My pride?

DOUMEKI

- by my honesty in admitting scruples about our relationship. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstance?

KIMIHIRO

And those are the words of a gentleman? From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish distain of the feelings of others, made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry.

Doumeki recoils, as if slapped. A terrible silence.

DOUMEKI

Forgive me, sir, for taking up so much of your time.

He leaves, abruptly.

Kimihiro watches him stride away, through the rain. What has he done? He bitterly bursts into tears.


	14. Chapter 14

INT, HUNSFORD - DAY.

Kimihiro comes in soaked to the skin. Chii runs to him.

CHII

Kimihiro!

KIMIHIRO

I was caught somewhat off-guard.

INT. BEDROOM - HUNSFORD - THE SAME.

Chii attends to Kimihiro who has changed and is drying his hair, a shawl around his shoulders.

CHII

Shall I call the doctor?

KIMIHIRO

No! Chii, I shall be quite all right. Please, give Lady de Britannia my apologies. You must not keep her waiting.

Mr Hideki clatters up the stairs.

HIDEKI

(popping his head around the door)

Come on. We shall be late!

Chii leaves reluctantly, and goes downstairs.

CUT TO:

Later: The sound of the front door closing. Kimihiro sits down, heavily, on the bed. He walks downstairs and enters the drawing room.

INT. DRAWING ROOM - HUNSFORD - DAY.

Kimihiro is in the drawing room, he looks at a book on the table. It is Fordyce's Sermons. He puts it down and walks to the mirror and stares at himself. After a moment suddenly Doumeki's face appears. He freezes. They stare at the other without speaking. Finally...

DOUMEKI

I came to leave you this.

He places a letter on the table behind Kimihiro. Kimihiro does not turn but watches him through the mirror.

DOUMEKI (CONT'D)

I'm not going to renew the sentiments which were so disgusting to you, but to address the two offenses you have laid against me. I had not long been in Hertfordshire before I saw that Suzaku preferred your eldest brother. I observed my friend's behavior attentively and I could perceive that his partiality for Mr Lelouch was beyond what I have ever witnessed in him.

Kimihiro cannot bring himself to look at Doumeki. He stares at his own reflection as he speaks.

DOUMEKI (CONT'D)

Yet when I observed your brother I detected no symptom of peculiar regard, and witnessed only the families coarse appetite for having their sons married favorably. And so in London, perhaps erroneously, I persuaded him of the unfitness of the match citing your brother's coolness towards him.

We zoom in on Kimihiro's reflection.

DOUMEKI (CONT'D)

It was unknowingly done and though the motives which governed me may to you appear naturally insufficient, they were done to protect a friend. As to the other more serious matter...

As Kimihiro turns he realizes Doumeki has gone. Doumeki's voice carries.

DOUMEKI (V.O.) (CONT'D)

"My fahter provided for Mr Asura a valuable living."

Kimihiro tears open the envelope, his hands shaking, and reads the letter, as Doumki's voice carries on.

DOUMEKI (V.O.) (CONT'D)

"But upon his death, however, Mr Asura told me that he had no intention of taking orders and would I recompense him to the tune of Three hundred pounds so he could go to town and study the law.

We circle Kimihiro as he reads.

DOUMEKI (CONT'D) (V.O.)

This I did, though by now I had some doubts about his character. These were confirmed by reports that he had sunk into a life of idleness, gambling and dissipation. The money was soon used up, whereupon he wrote demanding more money which I refused, whereupon he severed all acquaintance."

Holding the letter, he looks out the window to see Doumeki riding away.

DOUMEKI (CONT'D)

"But last summer he was unwillingly obtruded on my notice when he connived a relationship with my sister whom he persuaded to be in love with him and made her consent to an elopement. She was but fifteen.

EXT. HUNSFORD - DAY.

Doumeki rides off.

DOUMEKI (V.O.)

Mr Asura's prime objective was her inheritance of thirty thousand pounds but hope of revenging me was a strong inducement. I was lucky enough to persuade my sister of her folly. I hope this goes someway to mitigating my behavior in your eyes. If you doubt my word please have it confirmed by my cousin Haurka.

INT. DRAWING ROOM - HUNSFORD - LATER - DAY.

Kimihiro with the letter. Chii walks in. Kimihiro is shaking.

CHII

Kimmy! Are you alright?

KIMIHIRO

I do not know. I hardly know myself.

Kimihiro looks at Chii utterly shaken.

INT/EXT. CARRIAGE/CHEAPSIDE - DAY.

Kimihiro riding in a carriage through Cheapside, reading the letter.

DOUMEKI (V.O.)

P.S. As we shall never meet again, I wish you all happiness in the future.

Kimihiro looks out at the high warehouse building and bustle of trade. There is no horizon.

INT. GARDINERS HOUSE - CHEAPSIDE - DAY.

Mrs Sakura, the boys' kindly aunt, is taking Kimihiro's coat from him.

SAKURA

How fortunate, you are here just in time to catch everybody coming through from Longbourn.

KIMIHIRO

How is Lelouch?

Mrs Sakura smiles sadly.

SAKURA

He is outside.

Through the window Kimihiro sees Lelouch sitting quietly alone at his needle work.

CUT TO:

EXT. SMALL BACK GARDEN OF THE SYAORANS' HOUSE - CHEAPSIDE - THE SAME.

Kimihiro and Lelouch sit together in the small walled garden.

Lelouch is all smiles, but behind his eyes is a sadness unseen before. Kimihiro is desperate to unburden himself but feels unable.

LELOUCH

I am quite over him, Kimmy. If he passed in the street I would hardly notice. London is so diverting...

KIMIHIRO

Oh Lelouch...

LELOUCH

It's true! What with the theatre and...But tell me, what news from Kent?

KIMIHIRO

Nothing. Everything as you might imagine.

Kimihiro tries to smile. There is a crash as all the Clows arrive at the house. Yuui rushes into the garden crying his eyes out, he is followed by Fai and Mrs Clow.

YUUI

Kimmy, tell mama, tell her!

FAI

(smugly)

Mrs Forster has invited me.

YUUI

(wails)

Why didn't she ask me as well?

KIMIHIRO

Yuui, what's happened?

FAI

- because she likes me better.

YUUI

I've just as much right as Fai -

MRS CLOW

Oh, if _I _could but go to Brighton -

KITTY

- and more so, because I'm two years older!

Kimihiro looks to Lelouch.

LELOUCH

Fai has been invited to Brighton with the Forsters.

MRS CLOW

A little sea-bathing would set me up very nicely.

FAI

I shall dine with the officers every night!

An anguished wail from Yuui.

MRS CLOW

I'm sure I cried for two days when Colonel Millar's regiment went away. I though I should have broke my heart.

KIMMY

Mother! Are you all mad?

He glares at them, deeply upset - by them, by everything.


	15. Chapter 15

INT. THE SYAORANS' HOUSE - DAY.

Kimihiro has found a quiet corner with his father.

KIMIHIRO

Please, Papa, don't let him go!

MR CLOW

Fai will never be easy till he has exposed himself in some public place or other, and we can never expect him to do it with so little inconvenience as under the present circumstance.

KIMIHIRO

(with great emotion)

If _you,_ dear father, will not take the trouble to check him, he will be fixed forever as the silliest and most determined flirt who ever made his family ridiculous. And Yuui will follow, as he always does.

MR CLOW

We shall have no peace until he goes.

KIMIHIRO

(really angry now)

Peace! Is that all you care about?

MR CLOW

Colonel Forster is a sensible man and will keep him out of any real mischief, and he is far too poor to be an object of prey to anyone.

KIMIHIRO

Father, it's dangerous! -

MR CLOW

I'm sure the officers will find men better worth their while. Let us hope, in fact, that his stay in Brighton will teach him his own insignificance. At any rate he can hardly grow any worse, without authorizing us to lock him up for the rest of his life.

Kimihiro gazes at his father - will nothing touch him? He gave up on his son long ago. For this, just now, he hates his father.

KIMIHIRO

No wonder our family is treated with contempt.

He leaves, tears stinging his eyes. His father looks puzzled at the outburst.

INT. DRAWING ROOM - CHEAPSIDE - THE SAME.

Mr Clow follows Kimihiro in.

MR CLOW

Well, at least the house will be quieter.

KIMIHIRO

I don't wish to be stuck with such a foolish family any longer, with your constant talk of men and marriages. Surely there is more to life.

MRS SAKURA

Kimmy dear, you would be very welcome to accompany us?

MR SYAORAN

Oh yes. We plan on a journey through the Peak District. You'd be most welcome.

MOKONA

Oh, the glories of nature! What are men, compared to rocks and mountains?

KIMIHIRO

Believe me, men are either eaten up with arrogance or stupidity. And if they're amiable they're so easily led that they have no minds of their own whatsoever.

MRS SAKURA

Take care, my love, that savors strongly of bitterness.

KIMIHIRO

No, they bring nothing but heartache.

INT. BEDROOM - CHEAPSIDE - NIGHT.

As usual Kimihiro and Lelouch share a bed. They lie next to each other in the darkness.

KIMIHIRO

I saw Mr Doumeki when I was in Rosings.

LELOUCH

Why did you not tell me. Did he mention Mr Kururugi.

Pause.

KIMIHIRO

No. He did not.

Kimihiro has never felt more alone in the company of his brother.

EXT. DERBYSHIRE - DAY.

A ravishing landscape of savage and romantic beauty - scudding clouds, mountains, wild rocky outcrops. Kimihiro is walking freely, the wind in his hair. As he nears the peak of a promontory, Mr and Mrs Syaoran are below making their way towards him. They smile at him. He strides off determined to reach the very top. When he get there he stands with his arms outstretched, his head back laughing into the wind. The view is magnificent. He breathes deeply.

EXT. LAMBTON - DUSK.

An establishing shot of Lambton, a charming market town. Through the window of an inn we see Kimihiro and Mr and Mrs Syaoran at a table.

INT. INN - LAMBTON - NIGHT.

In the inn, the Syaoran's and Kimihiro are eating supper. An air of high spirits. At the next table another amiable tourist couple are also tucking into their food.

WOMAN

(indicating her husband)

He's been taking the waters at Buxton.

(laughs)

Hasn't done him a jot of good.

HER HUSBAND

But we've had a fine time, haven't we dear?

WOMAN

We've visited Chatsworth, Dovedale, Pemberley -

MRS SAKURA

Pemberley?

WOMAN

Just two miles from here.

Close, very close, on Kimmy's face.

HER HUSBAND

One of the best houses in the country.

MR SYAORAN

(to Kimihiro)

Aren't you acquainted with the owner, Mr Doumeki?

MRS SAKURA

Well, we shall go there tomorrow, Kimmy.

KIMIHIRO

I would rather stay here.

MRS SAKURA

Stay here?

KIMIHIRO

(very uncomfortable)

I must own that I'm tired of great houses. All those carpets and curtains...

MRS SAKURA

But you liked Chatsworth.

KIMIHIRO

If it is anything like Mr Doumeki, I am sure I will not be able to bear it.

MRS SAKURA

Come, come Kimmy.

WOMAN

The grounds alone are worth a visit.

MR SYAORAN

Let us not make a fuss. If the boy does not want to go there is little point in persuading him.

INT. BEDROOM - INN - NIGHT.

Kimihiro is preparing for bed. The chambermaid fills his washbowl and starts to leave.

KIMIHIRO

I hear that Pemberley is not far from here.

MAID

Yes, sir.

KIMIHIRO

You see something of the owner, do you, in town?

MAID

Not for some months, sir, for he's still in London, I believe.

A pause. Close on Kimihiro's face.


	16. Chapter 16

EXT. PEMBERLEY - DAY.

The carriage enters the gates of Pemberley.

MRS SAKURA

I'm so glad you changed your mind

Kimihiro is alert, his eyes bright with curiosity. The parkland is wild and rocky. Deer graze; rooks wheel in the sky. A sense of freedom and liberation. As the carriage drives over the top of a hill, close on Kimihiro's face. He gasps. The Syaorans gasp.

A huge, wide shot of Pemberley House. It's vast, breathtakingly beautiful, set in great boulder-strewn park lands. A mansion built of golden stone, glowing in the sunlight.

EXT. PARK - PEMBERLY - THE SAME.

Kimihiro walks through the magnificent grounds.

MRS SAKURA

Imagine being mistress of all this. It is as big as all Cheapside.

Kimihiro is lost in admiration.

INT. PEMBERLY - DAY.

Kimihiro and the Syaorans are being taken on the tour by the housekeeper, Mrs Tomoyo, who twitters on in the background with descriptions of each room. Kimihiro is apart and we witness the exquisite house from his point of view. A book lies open on a reading desk, Kimihiro turns it over to read the title.

MRS SAKURA

(to Kimihiro)

Keep up.

They walk through room after amazing room: a breathtaking library, an unbelievable staircase.

INT. PICTURE GALLERY - PEMBERLY - DAY.

The huge picture gallery. Kimihiro is apart from the rest looking at the pictures he stops by a painting of Doumeki. He looks at it thoughtfully but is interrupted by Mrs Tomoyo and the Syaorans who are following her.

MRS TOMOYO

This is my master - Mr Doumeki

MRS SAKURA

A handsome face. Kimmy, is it a true likeness of him?

MRS TOMOYO

Does this young man know Mr Doumeki?

KIMIHIRO

Only a little.

MRS TOMOYO

And do you not think him a handsome man, Mr?

KIMIHIRO

(thoughtfully)

Yes, yes I suppose he is.

Mrs Tomoyo moves the Syaorans on to another painting, but Kimihiro stays, staring at Doumeki's image.

MRS TOMOYO

And this is his sister, Miss Himawari. She plays and sings all day long.

We realize that in the distance we have heard music. Kimihiro is still gazing at the portrait of Doumeki, then suddenly snaps out of his reverie, as he processes Mrs Tomoyo's speech:

KIMIHIRO

They are at home?!

MRS TOMOYO

Miss Doumeki is always down for the summer. Mr Doumeki is due here tomorrow.

MR SYAORAN

Is your master much at Pemberley?

MRS TOMOYO

Not as much as I would wish, sir, nor he - for he dearly loves it here.

Relaxed again Kimihiro wanders off as the Syaorans talk to Mrs Tomoyo.

MRS SAKURA

If he should marry, you might see more of him.

MRS TOMOYO

Yes madam, but I do not know when _that _will be. I do not know a lady who is good enough for him.

MRS SAKURA

What do you mean?

MRS TOMOYO

I've know Mr Doumeki since he was a boy. he was always a kind and generous person even then. Not everyone can see it, because he does not make a meal of it like a lot of young men nowadays. But he is the most sweet-tempered and kind-

CUT TO:

As the Syaorans look at more paintings; Kimihiro drifts out through the open doors and onto a terrace. In the bright sunlight the view of the gardens and valley beyond is exquisite. Outside the music we heard before is louder.

EXT. TERRACE - PEMBERLY - THE SAME.

Kimihiro wanders aimlessly across the terrace, being unconsciously drawn by the music. Suddenly Kimihiro recognizes the tune (perhaps it is the one he has played earlier - but this time it is played exquisitely). He follows the music round a corner, intrigued as he gets closer and closer to its source. He finally realizes he is outside the room where the music is being played.

He steals himself a moment, but his curiosity get the better of him and he discreetly peeps in.

Through the window he sees Himawari Doumeki, a beautiful fifteen year old playing the piano with great passion and fluency. He is moved by the music and listens. After sometime, then someone steps into his view but is mostly hidden by shadows in the room. The person is directly behind Himawari and gently puts his hands over her eyes. Himawari stops playing and laughs uproariously. She stands and kisses the figure, the sunlight hits his face. It is Doumeki.

Himawari and Doumeki hug. Kimihiro is stunned to see him there. Doumeki glances up and sees Kimihiro watching him. For a moment they both stare at each other frozen with surprise. Himawari starts in fright at the figure, Kimihiro turns and runs. Doumeki comes out after him.

DOUMEKI

Mr Kimihiro!

Kimihiro stops, appallingly embarrassed. Doumeki catches up with him. They both blush, deeply

KIMIHIRO

I thought you were in London.

DOUMEKI

(Stupidly)

No...I'm not.

KIMIHIRO

No.

Another ghastly silence. Then they both speak at once.

**DOUMEKI**/KIMIHIRO

**I cam here a day early-**

We wouldn't have come-

**- some business with my steward-**

I'm so terribly sorry-

They stop. He gazes at Kimihiro with great emotion.

KIMIHIRO

I'm visiting Derbyshire with my uncle and aunt.

DOUMEKI

(trying to recover)

And are you having a pleasant trip?

KIMIHIRO

Very pleasant. Tomorrow we go to Matlock.

DOUMEKI

Tomorrow?

(disappointed)

Are you staying in Lambton?

KIMIHIRO

Yes. At the Rose and Crown.

Another pause. Kimihiro extends his hand.

KIMIHIRO

I'm so sorry to intrude. They said the house was open for visitors. I had no idea...

They shake hands and Kimihiro starts to walk away.

DOUMEKI

May I see you to the village?

KIMIHIRO

Oh no! I'm very fond of walking.

DOUMEKI

Yes.

KIMIHIRO

Goodbye, Mr Doumeki.

He hurries away. Doumeki gazes after him.

CUT TO:

A wood. Now he is out of sight, Kimmy collapses on a log. He is utterly undone. Around him, the birds sing.


	17. Chapter 17

INT. INN - NIGHT.

It's the night. Kimmy comes downstairs, for supper. And stops. Through a gap in the door to the restaurant he sees Mr Doumeki talking to his aunt and uncle.

DOUMEKI

- I shall send my carriage at noon

After a moment Doumeki leaves and Kimihiro approaches the table.

MRS SAKURA

Kimmy, I've just met Mr Doumeki! Why didn't you tell us to dine with him tomorrow - He was very civil, was he not?

MR SYAORAN

Very civil.

MRS SAKURA

Not at all like you painted him.

KIMIHIRO

(stares)

To dine with him?

MRS SAKURA

- there is something pleasing about his mouth, when he speaks.

MR SYAORAN

You don't mind delaying our journey for another day?

Kimihiro shakes his head, dumbly.

MRS SAKURA

He particularly wishes you to meet his sister.

KIMIHIRO

His sister?

INT. LIBRARY AND DRAWING ROOM - PEMBERLEY - DAY.

A footman escorts Kimihiro and the Syaorans through the stupendous library. From the drawing room, the sound of a piano playing. It's the same music Kimihiro played at Rosings, but this time played very beautifully. Kimihiro is filled with trepidation; we can almost feel his heart racing.

The footman opens the double doors to reveal the magnificent drawing room. Doumeki is there. So is the dreaded Miss Kururugi. Seeing her, Kimihiro's polite smile falters. Doumeki's sister Himawari plays the piano. She jumps and hurries over.

DOUMEKI

My sister, Miss Doumeki...

They smile and bob. Himawari is a friendly, sweet girl.

HIMAWARI

Mr Kimihiro, my brother has told me so much about you. I feel as if we are friends already.

KIMIHIRO

What a beautiful instrument.

HIMAWARI

My brother gave it to me.

(smiles at him)

He shouldn't have.

DOUMEKI

Yes I should.

HIMAWARI

Oh very well then.

DOUMEKI

She's easily persuaded, is she not?

They gaze at each other with affection. Miss Kururugi approaches.

MISS KURURUGI

(small smile)

What a surprise, Mr Kimihiro, to see you in Derbyshire.

KIMIHIRO

(small nod)

Your brother is well, I trust?

MISS KURURUGI

Very well. He hopes to come here soon.

(significant glance at Himawari)

Pemberley has a special attraction for him.

KIMIHIRO

(sweetly)

Yes, the library is particularly splendid, is it not?

A small silence. Doumeki, uneasy at their conversation, approaches.

MISS KURURUGI

And how is your family, Mr Kimihiro? Someone told me the militia are removed from Meryton.

(significant smile)

They must be a great loss for _some _of you -

Doumeki comes to the rescue.

DOUMEKI

Your uncle is fond of fishing, I hear.

KIMIHIRO

Yes, very.

DOUMEKI

(drawing him away)

Can you persuade him to borrow a rod this afternoon? For the lake here is very well stocked and its occupants left in peace for far too long.

Kimihiro smiles, surprised and delighted. And grateful to be rescued. What does Mr Doumeki mean by this?

He moves away, to speak to his uncle. Miss Kururugi moves close to Doumeki.

MISS KURURUGI

In six months I have never seen anyone so altered. How brown and coarse he has become!

DOUMEKI

I perceive no alteration except he is rather tanned. Hardly a miraculous consequence of traveling in the summer.

MISS KURURUGI

I remember, when we first knew him in Hertfordshire, you said "_him _a beauty? I would have as soon called his mother a wit!"

DOUMEKI

You must have mis-heard, Anya. Even had I thought it, I would have touched it with a little more finesse.

Kimihiro looks across at Doumeki - they smile at each other.

EXT. DERBYSHIRE - DUSK.

Doumeki is driving Kimihiro and the Syaorans back to Lampton. The rugged landscape looks even more beautiful and dramatic in the dusk light. Kimihiro sits up with Doumeki who holds the reins, while Mr and Mrs Syaoran sit comfortably in the carriage. Mr Syaoran smiles broadly at the two large fish that lie beside him.

KIMIHIRO

It is so beautiful up here. I will be sorry to leave.

Doumeki smiles at him.

KIMIHIRO

You have been a most gracious host. I'm sure my aunt and uncle will talk of nothing else for days.

DOUMEKI

I have recently thought a great deal about how I appear and act to others.

He smiles softly at Doumeki.

KIMIHIRO

It does you credit, sir.

INT. INN - LAMBTON - NIGHT.

The party arrive back at the inn.

MR SYAORAN

(quietly to Kimihiro)

What a capital fellow.

MRS SAKURA

Thank you so much Mr Doumeki.

Doumeki is about to take his leave when a servant brings Kimihiro a letter.

SERVANT

(to Kimmy)

For you, sir.

KIMIHIRO

(delighted)

It's from Lelouch.

He rips open the letter.


	18. Chapter 18

INT. PARLOUR - INN - LAMBTON - THE SAME.

Kimihiro is crying with the open letter in his hand. Doumeki and Mr and Mrs Syaoran stand dumb, not quite knowing what to do. Kimihiro tries to speak but bursts into tears again. He cries for a long time.

DOUMEKI

Mr Kimihiro.

He cries on.

DOUMEKI (CONT'D)

Mr Kimihiro.

He eventually gathers himself.

KIMIHIRO

It is the most dreadful news. Fai has run away - with Mr Asura. They are gone together from Brighton to Lord knows where. He has no money, no connections, I fear he is lost forever.

DOUMEKI

(quietly to Kimihiro)

This is my fault - if only I had exposed Asura when I should.

KIMIHIRO

No, this is my fault. I might have prevented all of it by merely being open with my brothers rather than too proud with my knowledge.

Mr and Mrs Syaoran look at each other perplexed.

MRS SAKURA

Has anything been done to recover him?

KIMIHIRO

Father has gone to London. But I know very well that nothing can be done. We have not the smallest hope.

DOUMEKI

Would to heaven that anything could be said or done on my part that could offer consolation to such distress.

KIMIHIRO

Sir, I think it is too late.

MR SYAORAN

I am afraid we must go at once - I will join Mr Clow and find Fai before he ruins his family forever.

DOUMEKI

I am so very sorry. This is grave indeed. I will leave you. Goodbye.

Doumeki pauses at the door, look back at Kimihiro and then is gone.

EXT. COUNTRYSIDE - NIGHT.

The Syaoran's carriage racing through the night.

INT. LONGBOURN - MRS CLOW'S BEDROOM - DAY.

Kimihiro, Lelouch, Mokona and Yuui are gathered around Mrs Clow who has take to her bed.

MRS CLOW

Why did the Forsters let him out of their sight? I always said they were unfit to have charge of him.

MOKONA

(smugly)

And now he is ruined.

MRS CLOW

You are all ruined. Who will take you now with a fallen brother? Poor Mr Clow will now have to fight the perfidious Asura and then be killed...

KIMIHIRO

He hasn't found him yet, Mama.

MRS CLOW

- and The Hideki's will turn us out before he is cold in his grave -

LELOUCH

Do not be alarmed, mama. Our uncle is helping in the search.

MRS CLOW

Fai must know what this will do to my nerves, such flutterings and spasms all over me...

EXT. LONDON - DAY.

We're looking directly down onto a London street. Mr Clow stands still against the passing pedestrian traffic. He tries to address a passer by.

MR CLOW

Excuse me.

They ignore him. He tries again.

MR CLOW

Excuse me, I'm looking for...

Mr Clow takes out a piece of paper.

INT. MESS HALL - BARRACKS - NIGHT.

Mr Clow walks timidly into the mess hall. It is smoky, drunken, noisy, boisterous and extremely threatening. Mr Clow stops at the threshold, gulps, then the whole room turns around to look at him and a sudden silence descends. Mr Clow is terrified.

MR CLOW

I am ... (his voice breaks up - he clears his throat) I am looking for a Mr Asura.

INT. UPSTAIRS AT LONGBOURN - DAY.

Kimihiro and Lelouch are outside Mrs Clow's room. From inside we hear a moan.

MRS CLOW (OFF)

We are ruined. Ruined.

KIMIHIRO

How long is this going to go on for?

LELOUCH

Don't be too harsh. this is hard for all of us.

They walk downstairs.

INT. DOWNSTAIRS - LONGBOURN - THE SAME.

Kimihiro and Lelouch walk into the drawing room. Yuui and Mokona are busying themselves.

KIMIHIRO

I can't bear not hearing anything.

YUUI

Look. It's Papa!

INT. LIBRARY - LONGBOURN - DAY. CONTINUOUS.

The boys rush into the library. Mr Clow slumps at his desk.

YUUI

- who is to fight Asura and make him marry Fai, now you've come home?

MR CLOW

For God's sake let me be!

(to Kimmy)

Kimmy, help me with my boots.

Kimihiro pulls off his boots for him.

LELOUCH

You suppose them to be still in London?

MR CLOW

(nods)

Where else could he be so well concealed?

KIMIHIRO

Oh father, I'm so sorry.

MR CLOW

It's been my own doing.

KIMIHIRO

You mustn't be too sever on yourself.

MR CLOW

No Kimmy. Let me once in my life feel how much I have been to blame.

(wan smile)

I am not afraid of being overpowered by the experience. It will pass away soon enough.


	19. Chapter 19

EXT/INT. BOARDING HOUSE - LONDON -DAY.

We're looking through a window to the stairwell of a seedy looking boarding house. An anonymous pair of mens boots appear climbing up the stairs. We move across the exterior wall of the building to find an open window through which Fai and Asura can be seen.

Fai and Asura sit, snuggled close beside the fire in their room in a humble lodging house. They're eating a meal with relish. Giggling, Fai feeds him a mouthful.

A knock at the door. They freeze, like naughty children.

EXT. GARDEN - LONGBOURN - DAY.

The boys have a letter. Yuui grabs it from Lelouch, Mokona grabs it from Yuui, before he has a chance to open it, Lelouch grabs it from Mokona.

LELOUCH

It's to Daddy. It's in Uncle's writing.

Mr Clow snatches the letter.

MR CLOW

As it is addressed to me...

He tears it open and begins to read, squinting because he has forgotten his glasses.

MR CLOW

He's found them.

YUUI

Are they married?

MR CLOW

(squinting at the letter)

Just wait. I can't make out his script.

Kimihiro snatches it.

KIMIHIRO

Give it to me. (he reads)

YUUI

Are they married?

KIMIHIRO

They will be, if father will settle a hundred pounds a year on him. That is Asura's condition.

YUUI

A hundred pounds!

KIMIHIRO

You will agree to this, father?

The letter is passed around the other boys.

MR CLOW

Of course I will agree. But how much your uncle has laid on this wretched man already is anybody's guess.

YUUI

What do you mean, father?

MR CLOW

No man in his senses would marry Fai on so slight a temptation as a hundred a year.

KIMIHIRO

Ah, I see.

LELOUCH

See what?

MR CLOW

Your uncle is very generous.

KIMIHIRO

Do you think it is a large sum?

MR CLOW

Asura's a fool if he takes him for less than the thousand pounds. I should be sorry to think so ill of him in the very beginning of our relationship.

LELOUCH

Ten thousand! Heaven forbid!

INT. MR & MRS CLOW'S BEDROOM - LONGBOURN - DAY.

Close on Mrs Clow's face as she springs out of bed. Pure triumphant joy.

MRS CLOW

Fai married! And at sexteen too! Ring the bell, Yuui! I must put on my things and tell Lady Mihara! Oh to see her face! And tell the servants they will have a bowl of punch!

The other Clows are assembled.

KIMIHIRO

We should thank our uncle, Mama.

MRS CLOW

And so he should help! He's much richer than us, and he hasn't got any children.

KIMIHIRO

(angrily)

How can you talk like that?

His mother gets to her feet.

MRS CLOW

A son, married!

KIMIHIRO

Is that all you think about?

MRS CLOW

"Mr Fai Asura" - how well it sounds -

KIMIHIRO

(in desperation)

You don't know what he's like -

MRS CLOW

Now where will they live? Purvis Lodge might do. Ashworth is vacant of course, but it's too far off, I couldn't bear to have him ten miles form me -

MR CLOW

Before you take an of these houses, Mrs Clow, let us be clear. Into _one _house she will never be welcome.

Mrs Clow stares at him.

INT. HALLWAY - LONGBOURN - DAY.

Fai's triumphant face. The cat that's got the cream. He comes into the house with Asura. His mother kisses him, effusively. Mr Clow coldly bows.

FAI

- and then we passed Sarah Sims in her carriage so I took off my glove and let my hand just rest on the window frame, so she might see the ring, and then I bowed and smiled like anything!

Yuui shrieks with envy. Kimmy moves away; he cannot bear it. Asura catches his eye, but he ignores him.

INT. DINING ROOM - LONGBOURN - DAY.

They are taking their seats for dinner. Fai moves to the head of the table.

FAI

Lelouch, I take your place now, and you must go lower, for I am the married man.

He sits down and giggles at his brothers. The maid brings in the food. Fai holds up his hand, to display his ring to the maid.

FAI

You must all go Brighton, for that is the place to get husbands! I hope you have half my good luck.

KIMIHIRO

(furious)

Fai!

CUT TO:

Asura looking uncomfortable. He's talking to the stony face Mr Clow.

ASURA

I've been enlisted in a regiment in the north of England, sir.

MR CLOW

(nods coldly)

I'm glad to hear of it.

ASURA

Near Newcastle. We shall travel there next week.

YUUI

Can I come and stay with you?

MR CLOW

That is out of the question.

CUT TO:

Fai rattling on to Kimmy.

FAI

Well, Monday morning came and I was in such a fuss -

KIMIHIRO

I don't wan to hear -

FAI

- there was my aunt, preaching and talking away just as if she was reading a sermon, she was horrid unpleasant -

KIMIHIRO

Can't you understand why?

FAI

- but I didn't hear a word because I was thinking of my dear Asura. I longed to know whether he would be married in his blue coat...

CUT TO:

Mokono turning to Asura

MOKONA

The north of England, I believe, boasts some spectacular scenery...

CUT TO:

Fai burbling on, to a stony-faced Kimmy.

FAI

- and then my uncle was called away from the church on business and I thought - who is to be our best man if he doesn't come back? Lucky he _did _come back or I would have had to ask Mr Doumeki -

KIMIHIRO

(stares)

Mr Doumeki?

FAI

(clasps his hand to his mouth)

I forgot! I shouldn't have said a word!

KIMIHIRO

Mr Doumeki was at your wedding?

FAI

(whispers)

He was the one that discovered us! He knew where to find Asura, you see.

(hisses)

But don't tell anyone! He told me not to tell!

Kimmy stares at him. _Doumeki_ at his _wedding_? Fai turns away, to talk to the others.


	20. Chapter 20

EXT. GARDEN - LONGBOURN - DAY.

Fai, croquet mallet in hand, drags his new husband across the lawn. Yuui follows.

FAI

Come on, Asura! You've got to play.

YUUI

Yes, come on!

Asura looks slightly abashed - a trapped man. What has he let himself in for?

Kimmy comes into the garden, looking for his younger brother. Asura detaches himself and goes over to him. A rueful smile.

ASURA

I hope we can be even better friends, now we're brothers.

An attempt at a twinkling smile, but Kimihiro is now immune to his charm. He nods, briefly.

ASURA

I hear you visited Pemberley. My dear old home.

KIMIHIRO

(nods)

I met Mr Doumeki's sister.

ASURA

(a beat)

Did you like her?

KIMIHIRO

Very much.

(looks at him)

We found a great deal to talk about.

A beat. Asura looks deeply uneasy. He bows and leaves. Kimmy watches him pick up a mallet and take his turn. He can't bear it; Kimihiro hurries up to Fai and draws him aside.

KIMIHIRO

(low voice)

Why was Mr Doumeki there?

FAI

I'm not supposed to tell.

Kimmy abandons his pride. He takes Fai's hand.

KIMIHIRO

Please, Fai!

FAI

Because he paid for it.

KIMIHIRO

(stares)

For what?

FAI

(carelessly)

The wedding, Asura's commission. Everything.

KIMIHIRO

Everything?

YUUI

(calls)

Fai! It's your turn!

Fai moves to go.

FAI

People kept saying Asura owed them money, it was so tedious. So Doumeki settled his debts but I don't really like him, do you?

Kimmy pulls him back.

KIMIHIRO

But why did he do it?

FAI

(shrugs)

I don't know, do I? Anyways you're not to tell because it's supposed to be our uncle who paid, and he wouldn't have minded paying, either, because I'm his favorite.

He leaves. Giggles and shrieks from the croquet lawn. Kimihiro look blank with shock.

EXT. KURURUGI'S HOUSE - MAYFAIR - DAY.

Close on Doumeki's grimly determined face. Drawing back, we see that he is walking down a street in Mayfair. He arrives at a house, pauses, and rings the bell. The door is opened.

BUTLER

Mr Doumeki.

DOUMEKI

I have some business with Mr Kururugi.

Doumeki goes inside and the door shuts. The camera cranes slowly upstairs until we can see through the first floor window and into the drawing room. Mr Doumeki enters and bows to Mr Kururugi. He starts to talk in earnest. Suzaku looks stunned by what Doumeki is relaying to him. We witness the dumbshow of Doumeki confessing that he has wronged Lelouch Clow.

EXT. LONGBOURN - DAY.

Fai and Asura are leaving. Mr Clow stands at a distance. Mrs Clow sobs as Fai climbs onto the carriage.

MRS CLOW

Write me often, my dear!

Asura takes his leave of Kimihiro.

ASURA

Please relay my affections to the Doumeki's on your next acquaintance. I am sure he will be pleased to hear things have worked out so well.

He joins Fai.

FAI

(through the window)

Married people never have much time for writing. My brothers may write to _me_! They'll have nothing else to do.

Mrs Clow and the boys watch as the carriage drives away.

MRS CLOW

Oh there is nothing so bad as parting with ones children! One seems so forlorn without them.

KIMIHIRO

That is the consequence of marrying a son. It must make you better satisfied that your other four are single.

EXT. MERYTON VILLAGE - DAY.

Kimihiro and Lelouch are shopping with their mother and brothers. Their housekeeper, Mrs Maru, comes out of the butcher's shop.

MRS MARU

Did you hear the news, madam? Mr Kururugi is returning to Netherfield.

A stunned silence. Kimmy glances at Lelouch. He blushes.

MRS CLOW

Mr Kururugi?

Mrs Maru indicates a woman in the butcher's shop.

MRS MARU

Mrs Nickols is ordering a haunch of pork, for she expects him tomorrow.

MRS CLOW

Tomorrow?

(recovering)

Not that I care about it. Mr Kururugi is nothing to us and I'm sure _I_ never want to see him again.

(moves away)

No, we shall not mention a word about it.

(comes back to Mrs Maru)

Is it quite certain he is coming?

MRS MARU

Yes, madam. I believe he is alone; his sister remains in town.

MRS CLOW

Huh! Come along, boys.

Their mother goes into the draper's shop. Lelouch pauses at the threshold.

LELOUCH

It's all right, Kimmy. I'm just glad that he comes alone, because then we shall see less of him.

(blushing)

Not that I'm afraid of _myself_, but I dread other people's remarks.

A brave smile. Kimmy, of course, is not convinced in the slightest. They go into the shop.


	21. Chapter 21

EXT. LONGBOURN - DAY.

Mr Kururugi rides towards Longbourn, a look of slight trpidation in his eyes. Doumeki now comes into view riding along side him. They cross the moat bridge.

INT. DRAWING ROOM - LONGBOURN - DAY.

Mokona is practicing his scales. Lelouch and Kimihiro are sitting at their work, with their mother. Yuui rushes in.

YUUI

He is here! He is here, he's at the door!

MRS CLOW

Oh my goodness! Everybody act naturally.

Lelouch completely freezes. Everybody else goes into a fluster.

MRS CLOW

Whatever you do, do not appear overbearing.

Yuui looks out through a window.

YUUI

Look. There's someone with him. Mr whats his name. the pompous one from before.

Kimihiro looks through the window at Doumeki, his heart leaps to his mouth.

MRS CLOW

Mr Doumeki indeed! The very insolence of it. What does he think of coming here?

Kimihiro returns to his seat and sits down, heavily. Mrs Clow hurries over to Lelouch and pinches his cheeks.

LELOUCH

Mama!

MRS CLOW

(to Mokona - who is still playing)

Stop that and sit down! Find yourself some work! Oh Lord.

They sit there, frozen, pretending to sew. the drawing room door opens and Mrs Maru shows in the two men. They bow. Suzaku smiles warmly at Lelouch, who blushes. Kimihiro glances at Doumeki. His face is strained. Mrs Clow is all smiles for Suzaku. She ignores Doumeki.

MRS CLOW

How very glad we are to see you, Mr Kururugi! There are a great many changes since you went away. Miss Chii is married and settled. And one of my own sons too, you will have seen it in the papers though it was not put in as it ought to have been. Very short, nothing about his family.

SUZAKU

(smiles)

I did hear of it, and offer my congratulations.

MRS CLOW

- but it's very hard to have my Fai taken away from me. Mr Asura has been transferred to Newcastle, where ever that is. Thank heaven he has _some _friends.

Mrs Clow shoots a frosty glance at Mr Doumeki. This is more than Kimihiro can bare.

KIMIHIRO

Do you hope to stay long in the country, Mr Kururugi?

SUZAKU

Just a few weeks. For the shooting.

MRS CLOW

When you have killed all your own birds, Mr Kurugi, I beg you will come here and shoot as many as you please.

MR KURURUGI

Thank you -

MRS CLOW

- Mr Cow will be vastly happy to oblige you, and will save all the best of the covies for you.

MR KURURUGI

Excellent.

KIMIHIRO

Are you well, Mr Doumeki?

DOUMEKI

Quite well, thank you.

KIMIHIRO

Well, I hope the weather stays fine, for your sport.

DOUMEKI

I return to town tomorrow.

KIMIHIRO

(a pause)

So soon?

MRS CLOW

My Lelouch looks well, does he not?

Mr Kururugi stands up abruptly.

SUZAKU

He does indeed. Well, I must be going, I suppose. Doumeki -

Doumeki cannot quite believe it. He gives Suzaku a harsh stare, Suzaku has not completed his task.

SUZAKU (CONT'D)

It was very pleasant to see you all again. Kimihiro, Mr Lelouch..

Suzaku can almost not bear to look Lelouch in the eye as he acknowledges them all very briefly and bolts for the door. Mrs Clow fusses around him.

MRS CLOW

You must come again. For when you were in town last winter you promised to take a family dinner with us. I have not forgot you see. At least three courses.

Suzaku and Doumeki take their leave, leaving the Clows sitting in silence and all looking at one another. Yuui is fit to burst out laughing, Kimihiro and Lelouch horrified by the awkward visit.

EXT. THE LANE - NEAR LONGBOURN - THE SAME.

Suzaku is pacing backwards and forwards in despair muttering to himself. Doumeki looks at him in extreme frustration.

SUZAKU

Oh damn, damn, buggery, damn.

DOUMEKI

What were you thinking of?

It's as if Suzaku has not heard. he keeps pacing up and down.

SUZAKU

Damn and blast, oh buggery, damn.

INT. DRAWING ROOM - LONGBOURN - DAY.

The boys are now spread around the room. Lelouch in despair.

LELOUCH

Well, I'm glad that's over. We can now meet as indifferent acquaintances.

KIMIHIRO

(laughing)

Oh yes? Lelouch, take care.

LELOUCH

You cannot think me so weak as to be in danger now.

KIMIHIRO

I think you are in great danger of making him as much in love with you as ever.

LELOUCH

I'm sorry, though, that he came with Mr Doumeki.

KIMIHIRO

(blurts out)

Oh Lelouch, I have acted so stupidly. Had I been in love, I could not have been more blind.

LELOUCH

(stares)

What do you mean?

The door bell rings.

YUUI

(at the window)

It is him. He's back. He's come again.

A stunned reaction.

CUT TO:

Everyone has regained their decorous positions. They hear Suzaku's voice at the door and he comes in very awkwardly. he smiles. His face is crimson with embarrassment.

SUZAKU

I, erm, I know this is all very embarrassing, but I would like to request the privilege of speaking to Mr Lelouch -

They all look at him.

SUZAKU (CONT'D)

- alone.

MRS CLOW

Boys. Everybody to the kitchen. Immediately. Oh, Mr Kururugi. It is so good to see you again so soon.

She ushers everyone out, not before squeezing Lelouch's hand. Now Lelouch and Suzaku are alone, facing each other with extreme embarrassment.

SUZAKU

Mr Lelouch, you have been the victim of a huge misunderstanding. Suffice to say, I have been an unmitigated and comprehensive ass. And therefore, I would like to ask you -

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY - LONGBOURN - THE SAME.

Mrs Clow, Yuui, Mokona and Mr Clow are all jostling for a postion at the door in order to overhear the events inside.

MOKONA

Ssssshhh!

Kimihiro is apart from his family. He cannot bear to be there. He walks down the corridor and out of the house into the garden. Through the window he sees Suzaku on one knee, Kimihiro's eyes fill with tears as he walks away from the house.

CUT TO:

INT. DRAWING ROOM - LONGBOURN - THE SAME.

Suzaku looks at Lelouch, desperately worried. A pause.

LELOUCH

Yes. A hundred times - yes.

Mrs Clow and the boys throw open the double doors to the drawing room and come crashing in. Suzaku and Lelouch beam at them.

MRS CLOW

Thank the Lord for that. I thought it would never happen.

EXT. GARDEN - LONGBOURN - THE SAME.

Kimihiro is sat under a tree crying.

EXT. COUNTRYSIDE - OVER LOOKING LONGBOURN - THE SAME.

Doumeki looks down at Longbourn.


	22. Chapter 22

INT. BEDROOM - LONGBOURN - NIGHT.

Mr Clow and Mrs Clow are in bed.

MR CLOW

I am sure they will do well together, their tempers are much alike. They will be cheated assidously by their servants, and be so generous with the rest, they will always exceed their income.

MRS CLOW

Exceed their income? He has five thousand a year! I knew Lelouch could not be so beautiful for nothing.

The camera moves through to another bedroom - where Mokona is reading a book out loud to Yuui - then to yet another room:

INT. KIMIHIRO'S BEDROOM - NIGHT.

Lelouch and Kimihiro lie in bed.

LELOUCH

He has made me so happy. You know, he was totally ignorant of my being in town last spring!

KIMIHIRO

How did he account for it?

LELOUCH

He thought me indifferent!

KIMIHIRO

Unfathomable.

LELOUCH

No doubt poisoned by his pernicious sister.

KIMIHIRO

Bravo! That is the most unforgiving speech you've ever made.

LELOUCH

Oh Kimmy, if I could but see _you_ so happy. If there were such another man for you!

There is a noise outside.

KIMIHIRO

Perhaps, if I have very good luck, I may meet with another Mr Hideki in time. What is that?

More noise, it sounds like a carriage, then a loud banging on the door downstairs. The boys look at each other.

INT. DOWNSTAIRS - LONGBOURN - NIGHT.

Mr Clow, Mrs Clow, and the boys lit by only candles have gathered. The door bangs again.

MOKONA

Maybe he's changed his mind.

Timidly, Mr Clow opens the door revealing a wide-eyed Lady Marianne de Britannia. Everyone gasps.

KIMIHIRO

Lady Marianne!

Lady Marianne does not acknowledge him, but comes in uninvited, inspecting the assembled company of aghast Clows.

LADY MARIANNE

(to Mrs Clow)

And these are you sons, I suppose.

MRS CLOW

All but one, the youngest has been lately married your ladyship. And my eldest was only proposed to yesterday afternoon.

LADY MARIANNE

You have a very small garden, madam.

MRS CLOW

I am sure it is nothing compared to Rosings, but it is larger than Sir Ichiro Mihara's, I can assure you.

MR CLOW

(tentatively)

Could I offer you a cup of tea, perhaps?

LADY MARIANNE

Absolutely not! I must speak to Mr Kimihiro alone, as a matter of complete urgency.

The Clows all look at each other, bewildered by this strange turn of events.

INT. DRAWING ROOM - LONGBOURN - NIGHT.

Kimihiro leads the way into the drawing room - lights an oil lamp. Lady Marianne walks in. The door closes behind them.

LADY MARIANNE

You can be at no loss, Mr Kimihiro, to understand why I am here.

Lit only by the oil lamp Lady Marianne resembles a flickering ghoul.

KIMIHIRO

Indeed you are mistaken. I can not account for this honor at all.

LADY MARIANNE

Mr Kimihiro, I warn you, I am not to be trifled with. A report of a most alarming nature has reached me that you intend to be united with my nephew, Mr Doumeki.

Kimihiro stares at her, amazed.

LADY MARIANNE (CONT'D)

I know this to be a scandalous falsehood, though not wishing to injure him by supposing it possible, I instantly set off to make my sentiments known.

KIMIHIRO

If you believed it impossible, I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far.

LADY MARIANNE

To hear it contradicted, Mr Kimihiro.

KIMIHIRO

(coolly)

Your coming here will be rather a confirmation, surely, if indeed such a report exists.

LADY MARIANNE

If? Do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? Has it not been industriously circulated by yourself?

KIMIHIRO

I have never heard of it.

LADY MARIANNE

And can you declare there is no foundation for it?

KIMIHIRO

I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with your ladyship. _You_ may ask the questions, which _I_ may not choose to answer.

LADY MARIANNE

This is not to be borne. Has my nephew made you an offer of marriage?

KIMIHIRO

Your Ladyship declared it impossible.

LADY MARIANNE

Let me be understood. Mr Doumeki is engaged to my daughter. Now what have to say?

KIMIHIRO

Only this - if that is the case you can have no reason to suppose he will make an offer to me.

LADY MARIANNE

Oh obstinate boy! This union has been planned since their infancy. DO you think it can be prevented by a young man of inferior birth, of no importance in the world and wholly unallied to his family? Whose own brother's elopement resulted in the scandalously patched-up marriage, only achieved at the expense of your uncle? Heaven and earth, are the shades of Pemberly to be thus polluted? Now tell me once and for all, are you engaged to him?

KIMIHIRO

I am not.

LADY MARIANNE

And will you promise never to enter into such an engagement?

KIMIHIRO

I will not. And I certainly never shall. Allow me to say, the arguments which you have supported this extraordinary application have been as frivolous as the application was ill-judged. You have insulted me in every possible method and can now have nothing further to say. I must ask you to leave immediately. Good night.

Kimihiro throws open the door, revealing the family outside.

LADY MARIANNE

I have never been thus treated in my entire life.

Lady Marianne storms past the family and out into the night. Kimihiro is standing shaking with the excitement of having stood so firmly up for himself.

MR CLOW

Kimmy, what on earth is going on?

KIMIHIRO

Just a small misunderstanding.

He walks past them to bed.

MRS CLOW

Kimmy!

KIMIHIRO

For once in your life. Just leave me alone.

Everyone looks aghast at Kimihiro's reaction.


	23. Chapter 23

INT. BEDROOM - LONGBOURN - NIGHT.

Lelouch is fast asleep. Kimihiro is unable to sleep. He quietly climbs out of bed and creeps out of the room.

INT. DRAWING ROOM - LONGBOURN - THE SAME.

Kimihiro sits alone downstairs, thinking, outside we see dawn is breaking.

EXT. LONGBOURN - DAWN.

Kimihiro creeps out into the garden and wanders around through the early morning mist, as the sun starts to rise.

EXT. COUNTRYSIDE OVERLOOKING LONGBOURN - THE SAME.

Kimihiro walks out into the open countryside. The mists are starting to evaporate. From out the mist in the distance a figure emerges. His heart misses a beat. He is alone, vulnerable. Then he sees it is Doumeki.

KIMIHIRO

Mr Doumeki!

DOMEKI

What are you doing out here so early?

KIMIHIRO

I could not sleep.

DOUMEKI

Me neither. I have been up most of the night.

Kimihiro hardly knows how to react to this unexpected meeting. Rather politely he thanks Mr Doumeki.

KIMIHIRO

Mr Doumeki, I must thank you for your unexampled generosity to both my brothers. I know what kindnesses you have done for poor Fai and suspect your hand in the happy resolution for Lelouch also.

DOUMEKI

I am alarmed that you know of what I have been so in earnest to keep silent. But you must know that your happiness was one of my prime inducements.

Kimihiro looks at Doumeki.

DOUMEKI (CONT'D)

I know you are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my Aunt last night, and it has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me forever.

Kimihiro is silent.

DOUMEKI (CONT'D)

If, however, your feelings have changed...

Kimihiro gazes at him.

DOUMEKI (CONT'D)

I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul and I love and love and love you. And never wish to be parted from you from this day on.

Kimihiro looks at him. He does not say a word. Doumeki is staring at him for a reply. A tear rolls down Kimihiro's cheek.

KIMIHIRO

I am very happy to inform you that not only have my sentiments changed there are no other words which could give me greater pleasure.

Doumeki stares at him. They both start to cry. Doumeki very, very slowly and gently touches his face. Kimihiro closes his eyes. They kiss. Kimihiro touches his face with his hand, the kiss becomes passionate.

INT. DRAWING ROOM - LONGBOURN - DUSK.

The place is in an uproar. Suzaku, Lelouch, Mokona, Yuui, Mr and Mrs Clow are all gathered, fretting terribly about Kimihiro's whereabouts. Through a window we see Kimihiro lead Doumeki along the duck board plank across the moat. Kimihiro enters the house, everybody starts.

MRS CLOW

Kimmy, where have you been. We thought something had happened to you.

Doumeki follows Kimihiro in.

MRS CLOW (CONT'D)

Mr Doumeki! What on earth are you doing here?

Kimihiro takes Mr Doumeki's hand.

KIMIHIRO

Mr Doumeki has come to speak with Papa.

Everyone is stunned.

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY/LIBRARY - LONGBOURN - DAY.

Kimihiro paces outside the door of the library, waiting. After a while Doumeki emerges, he gives Kimihiro the breifest of smiles and leaves the door open. Kimihiro walks in. His father is in a state of shock.

MR CLOW

Kimmy, are you out of your senses? I thought you hated the man.

KIMIHIRO

No Papa.

MR CLOW

He is rich, to be sure, and you will have more fine carriages than Lelouch. But will that make you happy?

KIMIHIRO

(uncomfortable)

Have you no other objection than your belief in my indifference?

MR CLOW

None at all. We all know him to be proud, unpleasant sort of fellow, but this would be nothing if your really liked him.

KIMIHIRO

(tears in his eyes)

I do like him!

(with passion)

I love him! He's not proud. It's I who's been prejudiced, who didn't realize...You don't know him, Papa...if I told you what he's really like. What he's done.

MR CLOW

What has he done?

CUT TO:

EXT. GARDEN - LONGBOURN - DAY.

Doumeki, in agony, paces up and down the lawn. He looks at the library window.

CUT BACK TO:

INT. LIBRARY - LONGBOURN - DAY.

Mr Clow stares at his son.

MR CLOW

Good Lord. I must pay him back.

KIMIHIRO

(shakes his head)

No, you mustn't tell anyone! He wouldn't want it.

(pause)

We misjudged him, me more than anyone. In every way, not just in this matter. I've been so blind. _He's_ been so blind! About Lelouch, about so many things. then so have I...

(breathless pause)

You see, he and I are so similar...we're both so stubborn...

(shaky laugh)

Oh Papa...

Mr Clow gazes at his son. He still can't quite take it in.

MR CLOW

You do love him, don't you?

Kimihiro nods.

KIMIHIRO

Very much.

Mr Clow looks at him earnestly, searching his face. He loves his son very deeply. What he sees leaves him in no doubt.

MR CLOW

I cannot believe that anyone can deserve you, but it seems I am over-ruled. So I heartily give my consent.

Kimihiro jumps up and puts his arms around his father.

MR CLOW

I could not have parted with you, my Kimmy, to any one less worthy.

KIMIHIRO

Oh thank you!

He starts to rush out.

MR CLOW

(calls out after him)

And if any young men come for Mokona or Yuui, send him in, for I am quite at leisure.

EXT. PEMBERLY - NIGHT.

We move through a vast wedding party, following Kimihiro and Doumeki. We meet all our characters. Fai and Asura are missing. Let everyone have an end.

Doumeki and Kimihiro kiss, then Doumeki pulls Kimihiro off into the shadows. We see them disappear into the park.

Coming close, we see them in the moonlight. It's Doumeki and Kimihiro. Deer turn to gaze at them. the music fades as they walk further from the house, up the hill, past the outcrops of rocks. An owl hoots. Doumeki turns to Kimihiro and smiles.

DOUMEKI

Allow me, Kimihiro Doumeki.

He puts out his hand. Kimihiro takes it. He helps him up the rocks. When they get to the top they sit there, side by side, and gaze at the distant lights of Pemberley.

KIMIHIRO

How did it begin?

DOUMEKI

I cannot fix the hour, or the spot, or the look. It was too long ago and I was in the middle before I knew it had begun.

KIMIHIRO

Now be sincere, did you admire me for my impertinence?

DOUMEKI

For the liveliness of your mind, I did.

KIMIHIRO

You may well call it impertinence, though I make a virtue of it by all means. My good qualities are under your protection, and you are to exaggerate them as much as possible. And, in return. it belongs to me to find occasions for teasing and quarreling with you as often as maybe....and I shall begin directly...

We draw back...their figures diminish, smaller and smaller under the immense, star-spangled sky...Fainter and fainter, the sound of music and laughter.

FADE TO BLACK...

THE END.

--

A/N: So I hope yo enjoyed! Surprisingly enough, even though I didn't write any of this, it did take a LOT of work to change all the names and re-type the whole thing. I like the ending in the movie compared to this one, but I have no means of writing that ending (b/c I sadly don't own the movie) so I had to stick with this one. Anyhows, thanks for reading! I hope this entertained those of you who are waiting for updates on my other stories....haha, I'm getting on it I swear.

A-N-B


End file.
